


Forces Of Nature

by GeeKnProuD



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angry Sex, Chris is a great friend as well, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dominant/Submissive, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Robert Downey Jr is as always a great friend, Rough Sex, Sometimes Seb can be a dick, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancies, Verbal Arguements, role play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Tara Harper was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She had to be in her line of work. Dealing with men was never an issue for her. Until Sebastian.She’s always had a huge crush on the star, her best friend since middle school the same with Chris Evans.He was everything she thought she ever could want in a man. That is until she actually met him. Now, she’s not sure of anything.Sebastian Stan has a great life. A wonderful job he loved, great friends and a loving family. What more could a guy want?Most people know the sweet Seb. They don’t get to meet the sometimes mischievous side to him. He’s stubborn to a fault and sometimes his anger gets the best of him.Women were just something to satisfy his urges and nothing more. He wasn’t looking for anyone serious. He had plenty of time for that later.Then he met Tara. She’s hot as hell, but with an equally strong personality. Sparks were destined to ignite. In more ways than one.





	1. Figi

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Private Message, I highly recommend reading that first. This is a add on story to that one. Enjoy! 🥰
> 
> Also, in Private Message it was a Reader insert. This one will not be. I’ll be naming the character, but feel free to still insert your name as you see fit 😁

Tara

I couldn’t believe I was on a plane and heading to Figi. This was definitely something I didn’t expect to be doing this weekend, that’s for sure.

My bestie since seventh grade, who happens to be dating the actor Chris Evans, was going to be proposed to. Plus if everything goes as planned, married the same day as well.

Chris called me up a few days ago and pitched me his idea of proposing to Amanda. Of course I loved the idea, what idiot wouldn’t?

I especially liked the fact that we were doing it all in a literal paradise. 

A nice vacation was definitely overdue. Considering I haven’t taken one in almost ten years. I planned on making this trip one to remember.

As a bonus, I was also promised by Chris to introduce me to Sebastian Stan if I helped him pull this little, well big, ruse off. There was no way on this fucking Earth I would ever say no to that.

Sebastian is everything I have ever wanted in a man. Strong and sweet and definitely easy on the eyes. Very easy. 

I’ve been begging Amanda and Chris since the beginning of their relationship to give me his phone number.

Hell if Amanda can get her dream man, why can’t I? She’s definitely proof that dreams really do come true.

Besides wanting to be ravished by the handsome actor, I did have other dreams. One of which I was currently living. But that came from hard work and lots of learning.

From the time I was a little girl, I had always had a fascination with cars. My dad was a mechanic and he taught me everything he knew. 

It was only natural that I’d follow in his footsteps. Plus I was damn good at what I do. Too bad the industry is male dominated and most look at a female mechanic as weird to say the least.

I had three problems in my profession. One, most people, including women, wouldn’t take me seriously. I’ve had many people ask for a real mechanic or assume I was the receptionist.

Two, I worked with all men. That should definitely tell you what that problem is.

Yep, they all constantly want to get in my panties. 

Depending on the man, sometimes I’d let them. I mean, a girl’s got needs just like a guy does. 

I’m not an idiot, I know I’m hot. Perhaps I even use it to my advantage sometimes. 

The third problem is if I do get taken seriously, people assume I’m gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, because it’s not. If I were gay, I’d be gay and proud.

But alas, this girl loves dick. 

 

I found myself nervous as the plane landed. I mean, it’s not every day you get to meet the man of your dreams.

I was determined to get Sebastian into my bed, one way or the other. No other man in my life can get me as hot and bothered as just looking at a picture of him. 

Chris met me in the terminal and helped me gather my bags. He’s really an awesome dude. Amanda did great.

Helps that he’s hot as hell too. I’m not about to tell Amanda that I stared at his ass when he picked up my bags. No sense in pissing her off. Besides, I got bigger fish to fry.

Fry, fuck..eh.

_”Thanks for doing this Tara, especially on such short notice.”_

We stepped outside and the warm tropical breeze blew through my long dark plum colored hair. Not natural of course.

_”No problem, anything for Amanda. Just as long as you pay up Bub.”_

He grinned and shook his head, obviously amused at my eagerness.

_”Don’t worry, you’ll see Seb later. We’re finalizing all the details in the arboretum this afternoon. So I can introduce you then. Just...don’t get your hopes up, ok. Don’t get me wrong, I love Seb and he’s a great guy, but he can be..”_

_”Sexy as fuck. Lickable. Man pretty. Adorable. Choke me Daddy kinda fun?”_

He nearly doubled over in laughter.

_”I take it back, you two are two peas in a pod. It’s gonna be interesting to see what he thinks of you.”_

Oh, I plan on him knowing exactly what I think of him. In graphic detail if he asks nicely.

_”Not really sure if that was a compliment, but I’ll take it as such. Besides, from what I know of the man, he’s an amazing human being and such a sweetheart.”_

He sort of cringed and it made me wonder what I’m missing.

_“Umm, well, yeah, he is amazing. He’s a great friend. Just he’s not really that, uh..you know what, you’ll find out soon enough. Who knows, maybe you two will actually click. Stranger things have happened.”_

I didn’t know what the hell he was referring to, but I had a feeling it wasn’t good. It just didn’t make sense. What could he ever warn me about with Seb?

 

I nearly cried when we got to the hotel. It was like something out of a travel catalog. A luxurious one at that! Jesus, I’m glad Chris is flipping the bill for this, because I doubt I could afford one damn night in this place. 

My room was of course just as beautiful. The bed was super soft. The view was spectacular. Then came the shower. I did cry then. It was a thing of beauty!

_“Dio mio! Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita?”_

(Oh my God! Where have you been all my life?)

After a not so quick shower, since I wanted to be fresh as a daisy when I met Seb, I dressed in a pretty white sundress with spaghetti straps. It definitely showed off my clevage. 

Bonus!

To go with the dress, I wore a white sandal. They were comfy and pretty all in one. A definite plus. 

I left my hair down, wasn’t about to spend a fortune to get my hair done and just throw it up in a pony tail.

Fuck that shit! Besides, in my experience, guys like a woman with long hair. Gives them something to hold onto and tug during sex.

Good thing I’m not tender headed.

I made my way to the Arboretum. Chris said he’d meet me there. My stomach began to churn with butterflies galore. 

God! I have never in my life been nervous to meet a dude before. This is ridiculous! Normally guys are nervous around me.

_”Come on Tara, get your act together for fucks sake!”_

A hotel employee just so happen to be passing me while I gave myself the pep talk. She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I smiled politely and quickly averted my eyes and picked up the pace toward my destination. 

I gasped as I saw the Arboretum. My eyes misted up again, knowing what would be happening tomorrow once Amanda got here. 

God damn! When did I become such an emotional pussy? 

Chris saw me across the room and waved, motioning for me to come over. I swallowed thickly as I saw Sebastian next to him.

My palms began to sweat and my heart was pounding in my chest. He was so beautiful!

He wore a cream colored type suit with a white shirt. His hands were in his pockets. He looked relaxed and definitely fit in to the surrounding splendor.

Chris put a hand to my low back and guided me forward toward Seb. His eyes turned from watching some women decorate an archway with tropical flowers to directly at me.

I tried to swallow and found my mouth dry. A deep blush could be felt spreading across my cheeks. 

_“Seb, I’d like you to meet Tara. She’s Amanda’s best friend. Tara, well, I guess I don’t really need to tell you who this handsome guy is do I?”_

I stood there and stared at his eyes. The color reminded me of the ocean. I felt lost in them. 

Seb grinned and rolled his eyes at Chris’ compliment. He reached out and took my hand, bowing slightly to kiss my knuckles. A sexy smile plastered to his lips. 

_“It’s lovely to meet you Tara. Are you enjoying the island so far?”_

I opened my mouth to talk, fully planning on answering him, only for it to come out a squeak. 

Chris of course thought it was hilarious. He laughed but at least had the grace to try and stifle it behind his fist. 

Seb thought it was amusing as well.

_”What’s the matter beautiful? Cat got your tongue?”_

I opened my mouth again to speak, but all I got out was a very squeaky  _“Hi.”_

Seb laughed again then turned as a woman called his name.

_”Well, duty calls. Perhaps you’ll find your voice later? I look forward to it.”_

Chris burst out laughing when Seb walked off. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Mostly to stop my hands from shaking.

_”After all the pestering you did to me and Amanda, Hi is all you say to him? Cat didn’t get your tongue, from the sound of it, a mouse did.”_

I rolled my eyes then watched as Seb flirted with the women decorating. Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?

_”Shut up Chris! I just got nervous that’s all. I’ll just, uh, talk to him later.”_

Later never happened. He was always busy or surrounded by people. I didn’t want to risk sounding like an idiot all over again.

But tomorrow was a new day. I was determined to talk to him, properly, if it killed me.

 


	2. Cat and Mouse

 

Sebastian 

I couldn’t help but laugh to myself about the whole situation. Yesterday, Amanda’s friend couldn’t even talk to me because she was so shy. Now, she’s chasing me around the whole Arboretum.

Well, chase is a strong word. Perhaps follow would be a better choice. Stalk perhaps? Either way, I found this extremely fun. Plus, to be honest, more than a little arousing.

I thought for sure Chris had lied to me about the woman, or at least embellished a bit. He talked her up to being this larger than life personality, with a gorgeous body to match.

Just the way I like them.

There’s something to be said about making a strong willed woman submit to me. The way they fight and resist you, yeah, it’s hot as fucking hell.

When Tara couldn’t even talk to me, I knew she wasn’t the kind of girl I was looking for. I don’t want them already submissive. I want the joy and exhilaration of making her.

But, here we are, twenty-four hours later and she seems to have gotten over her shyness. Hmm, so maybe Chris wasn’t wrong about her after all.

I kept my eye on her all day. Just when she’d get close, I’d go somewhere else. The chase was on.

Here kitty kitty kitty.

I laughed at my own inner joke.

Deciding I needed a drink, I headed toward the bar. Ordering a scotch on the rocks. 

I heard Chris laughing and turned my head. Tara was talking to them. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, emphasizing her breasts.

Nice!

She definitely had a nice rack. Sexy as hell body to match. Her ass so tight that I’d probably bust my load just spanking it.

I averted my eyes when Chris pointed my way. Debating on whether or not to walk away again, I decided I needed to see where this would go.

Chris asked me about her last night. He was a little upset with me about blowing her off. I mean, I at least told him I think she’s hot.

But hot doesn’t always do it for me. I need something a little bit...more.

I turned my head and watched Tara come my way. Her shoulders squared and determination written all over her face. 

Taking a sip of my scotch, I smiled at her and straightened to my full height. Which was about six or more inches taller than she was. 

_“Sebastian, do you have a moment?”_

Baby, you’ve had me all night, you just didn’t know it.

_”For you Sweetheart, I have two moments. What’s on your mind?”_

I saw the way she blushed slightly at the nickname. I stored it away for future use if needed. 

The dress she wore clung to her every curve and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t causing a situation in my suit pants.

Cause it definitely was.

_”I wanted to apologize for yesterday. That wasn’t one of my most stellar moments, let me tell ya. I’m not normally mute. But I’m hoping you’ll forgive me.”_

Oooo so polite! Is that a southern accent I hear? Nice.

_“Nothing to forgive, I assure you. So, I hear you’ve been begging Chris for my number. Something you needing Sweetheart?”_

I watched her eyes widen as I winked at her. Those lovely cheeks blushing for me. 

I think she was a bit shocked I knew about what she’s been wanting.

I saw her mind churning as I sipped my scotch, loving the delicious burn it caused. 

_“Wait, they told you? Well, that’s just great. And here I thought I’d get to reveal my hand after a little bit of hardcore flirting.”_

I coughed and choked on my drink. That was not what I was expecting her to say.

_”So you admit it?”_

She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest and cocked a hip. My eyes lingered on her clevage. 

_“No sense in lying. Of course I admit it. I’m sure you get a lot of women who want to fuck you. Why should I be any different?”_

Holy Shit! This woman. Jesus.

_”By all means, tell me how you really feel. I mean don’t sugar coat it.”_

Of course I was being sarcastic. The tone inflected as such. There’s no way she couldn’t know that. 

_“I don’t sugar coat anything Darlin. You want sweet, you should have hooked up with Amanda. Now if you want a wild ride and fuck someone with some bite in her, then I’m your girl. I’m not asking for forever here. Just one night. One hour.”_

She lewdly looked me up and down, licking her lips.

_”Make it two hours.”_

I stared at her for a moment then laughed. Downing the rest of my drink in one final gulp, I set the empty glass on the bar.

_”Something funny?”_

I couldn’t help myself, this woman was definitely a whole other level of interesting. Color me intrigued. I’ll definitely love bending her to my will.

_”Oh no, nothing funny, well, maybe a bit amusing. Here I was letting you chase me around all night, like a lost puppy, when apparently I was just wasting time. You wanna fuck Sweetheart? Then by all means, let’s do it. But I gotta warn you, once you get a taste, you’ll be addicted.”_

Yeah, I knew I was being cocky. The shocked look on her face proved it. 

_“Wait! Letting me chase you? So you knew I’ve been searching for you all evening? And you what, thought it would be amusing to just fuck with me?”_

I rolled my eyes.

_”Please! As if you didn’t enjoy the chase. Besides, I fucked with you, you want to fuck me. I’d say we’re even. Now where were we?”_

I stepped closer to her, expecting her to melt with the heated look I gave her. God knows it usually works in the past. 

I reached out a hand to snake around her waist, intending to pull her closer. Only to have her snack my hand away and a scowl cross her pretty face.

_”Now I know what Chris was warning me about. Here I thought you were such a gentleman. Turns out you’re nothing but a fucking prick.”_

_”A prick you want to fuck you mean. Don’t be so pissy. We’ll both get what we need. I get to show you what it’s like to bed a real man, and you, well, you get the pleasure of me.”_

I was actually surprised I was acting this way. Perhaps I’ve had one too many drinks tonight. But there is just something about this woman that just makes me want to poke the tiger.

" _Bed a real man huh? You probably wouldn’t know the difference between a carburetor and a water pump. I bet you’ve never even changed a tire in your entire spoiled life.”_

OK, now she’s getting personal. 

_“Oh and you do? Doubtful. Look, you don’t wanna fuck, no skin off my teeth Baby. Go whore yourself on some other celebrity. I’m sure that’s all your doing it for anyway. See what poor shmuck will sleep with you then tell all the tabloids.”_

To tell you the truth I was aggravated that she’s brought this side out of me. Perhaps it is the alcohol. I’m really not normally this much of a dick.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. 

_“I’m a mechanic you imbecile! And I am not a whore! If anything you’re a man whore. God I’m so glad I found out what kind of person you really are.”_

I was done with this argument. My dick already deflated from the possibility of some good pussy. Now I was just ready for bed. My head was starting to hurt. 

_“It’s been fun Doll, it really has, and since I’m obviously not getting any pussy tonight, I think I’ll head to bed.”_

I turned and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from my pocket and laid it on the counter, then grabbed a bottle of whiskey for my troubles.

I walked away from her and rubbed my temple. This whole night just turned very shitty! What the fuck is my problem?

I made it to the elevator and just as the door opened, a hand pushed me hard from behind. I stumbled in and caught myself against the wall so I wouldn’t fall.

_”What the fuck??”_

I barely had time to turn around to see who pushed me, when two hands grabbed the material of my suit jacket and slammed me against the wall. 

My eyes widened as I saw Tara standing before me with fury in her eyes. She was breathing heavy and practically seething with rage.

The bottle of whiskey fell to the floor and thankfully didn’t break.

_”What the fuck? You want to know what the fuck’s going on? I’ll show you, you fucking moron! Don’t you dare walk away from me like that again!”_

Why the hell is this turning me on? Like seriously, she’s man handled me, for no better word, and I fucking loved it!

Heat poured through my veins and I felt an intense need to feel her below me. I wanted her to tremble and cry out my name.

God I need it like air to breathe!

Grabbing her upper arms, I spun our positions around and pushed her hard against the elevator wall. 

She yelled and gasped at me for being so forceful with her. She definitely wasn’t expecting that move. 

I’m just full of surprises tonight. 

_“You wanna rough me up Sweetheart? Is that it? Maybe you like it rough huh?”_

God I Hope so.

” _Let me go!”_

Her lips said one thing, the fire and passion in her eyes said another.

I released one arm to punch the number to my floor, grinning devilishly down at her.

_”I’ll let you go after you learn your place.”_

She growled and fought my grasp. Taking her wrists in my hands, I pinned them to the wall behind her, pressing firmly. 

God she smells good!

_”My place? You God damn Assho..”_

I shut her up with a demanding kiss. 

My cock immediately perked up. This whole back and forth was giving my dick bipolar for fucks sake. It’s confused as hell.

I gasped out in pain as she kneed me. She didn’t catch me full on, but still..Fuck!!

She growled and grabbed my shirt, spinning me around and my head bounced off the wall as she slammed me against it. 

I expected more assaulting to happen. I sure as hell didn’t expect her to press her chest against mine and hiss into my ear as she palmed my hard cock through my suit.

_”Shit!”_

Her lips trailed down my neck then bit me where my shoulder began. I cried out not only from the pain, but from how fucking turned on I was. 

Dammit! I’m suppose to be the one dominating her.

_”What’s the matter Sugar? Can’t take what you dish out?”_

OH hell no!

Or is it Hell yes?

The elevator doors opened and I sprung on her, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her over my shoulder.

She squealed in shock and pounded on my back, yelling at me to put her the fuck down.

I keyed open my room and slammed the door shut behind me. 

_“You asked for it Sweetheart. You should have just left me alone.”_

I froze inside my bedroom doorway when she suddenly smacked me hard right on my ass. She sounded like a wild animal, yelling and snarling obscenities at me.

She yelled and jerked as I returned the favor and smacked her ass. 

She smacked my ass again. I grinned as I returned the favor even harder. I bit my lip in anticipation as I heard her whimper. 

With a grunt, I pitched her onto my bed. She bounced and stared at me a moment before crawling toward me as I made my way to her.

Our mouths slammed together in passion. Both of us moaning. I don’t think I have ever been this turned on before. 

Pressing her hard into the mattress, I grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head. It was time to start taking control. Make her submit to me!

_”Say my name Baby girl, I want to hear you beg me to take you. You know what Daddy wants to hear.”_

She struggles against my hands, glaring daggers into me.

_”Asshole!”_

I tsked her, and shook my head.

_”Nope, try again. Now say my name.”_

I put more pressure on her wrists to keep her still. There’s no way she’s getting up.

_”You Son of a Bitch!”_

I pressed my pelvis into hers and watched her pupils dilate even more than they already were.

_”Not even close.”_

I suddenly flipped her onto her stomach and held her hands behind her back, her obscenities muffled by the comforter.

With a sharp smack to her ass, I leaned down toward her ear.

_”I said say my fucking name Baby girl! Don’t make me punish you.”_

I cried out as the back of her head came up and cracked me right in my nose. 

_“Ow!! Fucking Hell!”_

She took the opportunity to buck me off and roll me over onto my back, straddling my hips and grabbing my hands, pinning them down by my head.

_”Who’s punishing who here? Sure as Hell isn’t you.”_

My eyes were still watering from the knock to the nose. Jesus that hurt like a bitch!

I tried to pull my hands from hers only to gasp as she suddenly wrapped one hand around my throat, squeezing just enough to restrict my airway and be impressed with her strength. 

Ive definitely underestimated her.

Her crotch ground into me and I couldn’t stop the moan that left my tightly squeezed throat.

_“Why don’t you say my name you little Bitch!”_

My eyes popped open and my heart thudded in my chest. She looked magnificent!

Her eyes looked feral. Her breathing labored and eyes wild with lust. This must be what it’s like for women when I dominate them. 

It had to be the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. 

Summoning my strength, I tore my hands from her grasp and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her down onto my chest. 

_“Shut up and fuck me!”_

The next several mintes was filled with a fight back and forth over dominance on who could undress the other faster. 

Of all the positions I pictured myself in when this all started, it was not with her on top and riding me like I was a champion stallion.

The moment she impaled herself onto my cock, we were both sweating and panting with need. 

She felt amazing!

So tight and warm and fit me like a perfectly tailored glove.

I couldn’t help but arch my back as she rode me hard and fast. My hands gripping her hips tight, almost bruising, urging her to go harder and faster.

The sounds she made above me were erotic and only spurred me on more toward my finish. 

Nails dug into my pecs, scratching long red angry lines down my torso. 

With the way her pussy fluttered around my cock, I knew she was close. 

I took the opportunity of her heightened arousal to grab her and twist her around, pressing her front into the mattress and rammed right back inside her welcoming depths.

She screamed and moaned, begging me to go faster and harder. A growl left my lips at the sound of it.

I reached up and gripped the headboard that was slamming against the wall, bracing myself as I set a relentless pace. Pounding in to her even harder, her breath stuttering out of her lungs from the force. 

I was right on the edge, I knew it. I fought hard to hold it back, wanting her to cum first. I needed her to cum first.

But, that didn’t happen. 

She yelled out..

” _Fuck me Daddy! Fuck me!_ ”

It was like music to my ears. My left hand slapped her ass and held on, squeezing the round globe hard as I came.

_“Oh Fuck! Fuck! That’s it Baby girl! Take Daddy’s cock!! Take it!”_

I heard her muffled scream as she came. Her whole body trembling beneath me. I fucked her straight through. Even when my cock became too sensitive.

It was an exquisite torture.

When it all became too much, I pulled out and collapsed down next to her on the bed. Sweat trickled down my temple. 

She lay motionless beside me except for her heavy breathing. 

I watched her for a minute or two as she finally came back to her senses. Her head turning to look at me. 

_“God I fucking needed that.”_

I laughed.

_”You and me both Sweetheart.”_

Her eyes met mine and I was surprised to no longer see rage swimming in her sparkling hazel depths.

She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat inside my chest. I knew without a doubt I’d need to have her all over again. 

And again.

I felt as if she had bewitched me. 

I needed more. So much more. I had a feeling she had plenty to give me.

Let the games begin. 


	3. Blackmail

Tara

I couldn’t help the smile on my face as I looked over at Sebastian. My whole body felt like jello,definitely thoroughly fucked.

The good kind of fucked.

I’ve had some guys be a little rough with me before, during sex, but even they held back. Too afraid to really hurt me I guess.

Not Sebastian. 

He fucks like a man possessed. His grip bruising, his kiss searing and his cock big and thick enough to almost rip me open. 

And I love every damn second.

Even when I was pissed and wanted to kick his pompous ass, I loved it. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted in bed. 

I often think there has to be something wrong with me, to like it so rough. I’m not even sure Amanda knows the depths of my sexual tastes. Not that I don’t think she’d understand or even admonish me about it, but still. 

This was the first time in my whole entire life that I have felt truly satisfied after sex. My partners have always left me wanting...more, and not from them.

His body was glorious, gleaming with perspiration. I knew I looked the same. I could feel it on my skin, the air in the room from the ceiling fan causing goosebumps to form.

The air around us felt peaceful, like after a rain. I couldn’t explain it really. Kind of like how clear and beautiful a sky is right after a terrible storm. 

I didn’t want it to end. 

But, like all good things, I knew it would. 

I tried not to remember what an asshole he was to me, or how condescending. But how can I forget? He turned out to be so much different than I expected.

This part, the sex part, now that was a huge surprise. I never pegged Seb as a Dominant. He just seemed so sweet and funny during interviews. How can he be that way, and this all at once?

I closed my eyes briefly, taking in the ache of my body, assessing the damage. 

I rolled my wrist and heard it pop. I wouldn’t doubt it if they bruised. He had a crushing grip on me while fucking me into the mattress.

_”Did I hurt you?”_

I opened my eyes and Sebastian was laying on his side now, facing me. A look of concern on his face. It struck me as odd, considering his treatment of me earlier.

Then again, men usually think more clearly once the demons have left the building..so to speak.

_”Only in a way that I like. It’s ok, I’ll heal.”_

He frowned and surprised me by reaching out and taking my wrist in his hand. He turned it over and saw the red marks and bruising already starting to show through.

_”Sorry. I don’t normally be so...well, at least not without a good conversation before hand about limits and safe words. If I did anything that you didn’t want, I apologize. I don’t know what got in to me.”_

I couldn’t believe this was the same man from down in the Arboretum. This was more like the Seb I thought he was. 

_“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself. Trust me, if you did anything I didn’t want, you would have known about it. Because you’d be writhing on the ground in pain.”_

He grinned and nodded in agreement.

_”Of that I have no doubt.”_

I let him stroke my wrist for a few more moments, enjoying his touch. I knew it would be short lived. I didn’t have any hopes of this going any further. 

I gently pulled my wrist free of his grasp and he let me. He watched as I got up off the bed and glanced around his room, finding the door to the en-suite bathroom.

_”I’ll be just a minute.”_

He nodded and sat up, watching my every move until I was out of sight. Closing the door gently behind me. 

I took stock of my appearance and grinned, loving how my skin was marked from his touch. My hand glided over the globe of my ass and hissed, the sting still there from his hard smacks and the death grip he had on it when he came.

I felt a trickle run down my thighs and I looked down. His cum was leaking out of me. 

_“Huh.”_

It was more of a sound of surprise really, not a question. I didn’t pick him as the type to forget to use a condom. I mean, not like I wasn’t covered. But still. It surprised me none the less.

After cleaning up, I went back into the bedroom.

I froze in the doorway as I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked, with his head in his hands. He looked upset.

Uh oh.

I had a feeling I knew what he was upset abo...

_“I’m so fucking stupid!”_

He looked up at me and I saw panic and then anger cross his face. 

_“Did you do this on purpose? Get me to fuck you without a condom so you’ll get knocked up? Use my kid against me? To what? Extort money out of me? Blackmail?”_

Whoa! What the actual fuck?

_”I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but I’m definitely not THAT kind. If you were so worried about getting me pregnant, you asshole, you should have remembered to put one on your damn cock!”_

I went from feeling wonderful to pissed off in no time flat. My fists clenched beside me, resisting the urge to punch his damn lights out!

He stood up as I rounded the bed, angrily putting back on my clothes. I had to search all over to find them since we had thrown them haphazardly everywhere.

_”Where are you going?”_

I looked up with venom in my eyes. Did he really have to ask me that? Did he expect me to just hang around while he accuses me of trying to, what, steal his seed for fuck’s sake? 

Who fucking does that?

When I didn’t answer him and finally found and put on my last high heel shoe, he grabbed my arm and twisted me around to look at him.

_”You’re not going anywhere until we settle this.”_

The fuck I am!

I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

_”Fuck you! I don’t know what kind of women you’re use to Seb, but I’m not like that. Just so you know, I’m on the pill you douchbag! So keep your damn spunk, I don’t need it!”_

I could see regret cloud his eyes, but I just didn’t care. I have never felt so insulted in my whole life. And I’ve been called a lot of things.

A cum thief? That was definitely a new one. 

I reached for the knob on the door to leave and just as it slightly opened, his hand shot forward and pushed it shut again.

_”Don’t go, please, I’m sorry, I just panicked. I didn’t know what to think. I thought you’d be like her, but I’m wrong ok, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.”_

I stilled. His eyes were pleading with me. My anger was slowly dissipating, but not fully. I needed to understand why he reacted that way.

_”Explain it to me then. I need to know, otherwise I’m out this door and you can take your insults and cum and shove them up your a..”_

He brought his hand up and pressed his fingers to my lips, stopping my insult. I couldn’t help but feel a tingle where he touched me. It made me hyper aware that he was in fact, still fully naked.

_”I get it, right up my ass. Am I right? Trust me, I probably deserve it.”_

I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

_”Ok, definitely deserve it. Look, can we do this some place else? I think I need to sit down to explain this to you.”_

I frowned as I saw pain flicker in his blue depths. It made me pause. I wanted to know why. I needed to know why.

I rolled my eyes and went back toward the bedroom. 

Sitting down on the bed, I crossed my arms again, a protective maneuver on my part. 

_“Alright, spill it Stan. I’m waiting.”_

He nodded and seemed to try and think of where to start. Whatever it was, I could tell it was big.

My eyes glanced down at his cock at the thought of big, I quickly looked up, reminding myself that this was suppose to be a serious conversation. 

A serious conversation with a very handsome and naked man. 

_“A few years ago, I met a woman at a party. We hit it off. She seemed to be everything I could ever want in a woman. We clicked, you know, and we talked for hours. I was smitten with her.”_

I was surprised by the sudden sour taste of jealousy. I quickly swallowed it down.

_”I didn’t pay attention to how many drinks she was giving me. By the time I realized it, I was very drunk. She pulled me from the party to go to her hotel room. I barely remember the ride from the party to there.”_

He started to pace a bit, his hands tightening into fists. I knew this was hard for him. I could tell.

_”I don’t remember much, which is odd for me. I’ve never lost memory like that when I get drunk. The flashes I do remember is of her on top of me. I woke up the next morning and I was naked. I assumed we had sex. My head hurt like a bitch and my mouth felt like cotton.”_

I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn’t want to interrupt him with my suspicions about him possibly being roofied. It’s something girls think of, not sure if guys do too.

_”She came out of the bathroom completely dressed and smirked at me. She thanked me for the wonderful night. Then she just left. I didn’t hear from her again until about a month later. I’m not even sure how she got my cell number.”_

He ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it just a bit. 

_“She sent me a text. It was a picture. Of her holding a positive pregnancy test.”_

I gasped. His eyes looked up at me. The pain I saw there made me want to hold him. 

I didn’t know Seb had a child? At least not one I’m aware of, or anyone else for that matter. 

He sat down next to me and fiddled with his hands in his lap. 

_“She then demanded I send her $100,000.00.”_

I couldn’t hold back the  _“What the fuck?!”_

He shrugged. He looked smaller somehow. 

_“Of course I refused. I told her that if the baby was mine, I’d take care of it, and her. I’m not a bastard. But she didn’t want that. All she wanted was money. When I wouldn’t give it to her, she sent me pictures of our night together.”_

Oh fuck, this can’t be good. 

_“As you well know, I like it rough. She recorded it. She was showing me stills from it. I was drunk and not in control. The video was very damaging. I knew what would happen if it got out. So did she, she was counting on it.”_

My hands were over my mouth in shock. How could anyone do that? She’s sick!

_”She blackmailed me. Told me that if I didn’t pay up, she’d release the video and tell everyone I raped her. I’d never get to see or know my kid.”_

I stood up, unable to sit still for any longer. Anger and hatred toward that woman had me seething with rage.

_”Did you pay her?!”_

I swallowed hard as he nodded yes.

_”I had to. My life and livelihood was at stake. My reputation would have been ruined. Not to mention probably put in prison for rape. I would never...I could never do that, I just couldn’t.”_

I wanted to scream and cry for him. He sat there so still and quiet. How could he be this calm?

_”After I paid her, I tried to get her to let me know about the baby. She only laughed and hung up. She would send me pictures every once in a while of her growing belly. Of course she’d always ask for more money. Which I sent her. I begged her to let me be able to see my kid when he’s born.”_

A boy, he has a son?

_”Despite his mother, I wanted that baby. I’ve always wanted to be a father. Just not like that. Not with her using him as blackmail material. Holding him hostage.”_

I saw tears in his eyes and before I could react, he quickly wiped at his eyes. 

_“When she claimed to have given birth, I demanded to know where she was. She refused. I hired a private investigator. I needed to find my son. He deserved so much better than a mother like her.”_

I sat back down by his side, though closer. I laid a hand on his that we’re gripping his thighs hard. Probably trying to hold himself together.

” _Di..did you ever find him?”_

He looked up at me and a tear slid down his cheek. My eyes watered, fearing the worse.

_”She was never pregnant. It was all a scam. Once she knew I had exposed her, she willingly handed over her video of us and any other blackmail material. It was either that or she would go to jail. She knew she was busted. The private investigator had found evidence that she had scammed countless men the same way she did me.”_

Oh God! Poor Seb. 

_“I fell in love with a baby that never existed. I’d even bought him stuff I’d need for him. You know, just in case she’d let me see him.”_

I grabbed his hand and pulled it over to my lap, holding it tight. I couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. Realizing there was never a baby.

_”I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Sebastian.”_

Tears slid down my cheeks, my heart breaking for him. Now I understand why he reacted the way he did. He was terrified of it happening all over again.

He looked up at me and frowned at seeing my tears. Reaching up with his other hand, he swiped his thumb across my cheeks, wiping them dry.

_”Why are you crying? After how I treated you, you should hate me right now. I’ve become someone I hate. Suspicious of everyone I meet. It’s better to be an asshole then to be used and hurt all over again.”_

He cupped my cheek and looked me deeply in the eyes. My pulse skyrocketed. Even more acutely aware of his naked state.

_”I’ve heard about you for months from Chris and Amanda. I was so excited to meet you. But I dreaded it also. Terrified that I couldn’t get over my past to let you in. I knew what I’ve become. I’m exactly what you say I am. I’m an asshole, a douchebag..all of the above. And I hate it.”_

He looked down at my lips and I couldn’t help but lick them, finding them dry. He too licked his lips, then raked his top teeth over his bottom lip.

_”You’re so God damn beautiful.”_

I shivered as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. His hand that once cupped my cheek, slid to the back of my head. His fingers combing through my deep purple hair. 

He gripped my hair and pulled, my mouth leaving his. I gasped, the sting of him pulling my hair sent a shot of arousal straight to my core. 

_“Do you want me?”_

His voice was gruff and full of desire. It almost sounded like a growl. It turned me on and I couldn’t hide it if I tried.

_”Yes.”_

He tightened his hold in my hair. He stared into my lust blown eyes and smirked. Knowing just what I wanted. What I needed. 

What we both needed.

_”Yes what?”_

I gasped as his other hand gripped my jaw, sliding down to wrap his fingers around my throat. 

I practically gushed into my panties.

“Tell me, or I’ll make you.”

I purposefully didn’t speak, wanting him to do it. Wanting him to make me say it. 

He growled and pulled me up off the bed, walking me into the bathroom. His hand still locked in a death grip in my hair. 

He turned me toward the large mirror over the vanity. I could see his raging hard on. He was turned on just as much as I was.

I locked eyes with him in the mirror and defiantly refused.

_”I’d like to see you try.”_

Those words set him off, his eyes darkening as the blue in his eyes disappeared. 

He released my hair, only to grab the back of my neck and force me to bend over the vanity. My chest pressed into the cold black marble.

My nipples pebbled as they rubbed against the silk of my dress and the counter. My hands were pulled behind my back and gripped hard, keeping me in place. 

_“Such a definite little thing, aren’t you Baby girl. Well, Daddy knows just how to fix that. Don’t I.”_

Pressing my hands firmly he demanded that I not move. I smiled inwardly, knowing full well I would, just to spur him on.

He began to pull up my dress over my ass, shoving it to my waist. I whimpered as his hands slid over my rear, palming the flesh. 

I felt and heard my panties rip from my body. I tried to lean up to look at him, only to be shoved hard back down.

He grabbed my wrists in one hand again and pressed me down, keeping me in place. His strength turned me on even more. 

He reached his hand down and tapped my thighs.

_”Spread your legs for Daddy Sweetheart, be a good girl for me.”_

I shivered and despite my desire to disobey him, it seems my desire to please him was greater. 

I spread my legs.

He slid his hand between my legs and stroked my pussy. I moan and writhe needing more than just his fingers. 

_“Please! Fuck me already! Please!”_

He chuckled darkly. 

_“Only if you ask nicely.”_

I growled out in frustration. I need to be filled by him. I needed that stinging stretch that only he can give me. 

_“I already said please asshole!”_

I cried out as the smack on my bare ass rang out and echoed in the bathroom.

_”What did you say to me Baby girl? I must be hearing things, because surely you don’t talk to your Daddy that way.”_

I opened my mouth to talk back, but cried out again as he smacked my ass again. The sting made me throb between my legs. 

He pressed his hard cock against me, I could feel my arousal soaking him. 

Every time he’d slide against my core, another smack rang out. 

He never rubbed against my clit. Only my entrance and asshole. Both very sensitive. Clinching to have him take me. At this point he could fuck my ass and I’d take it gladly. 

I was sweating and shaking with the need for release. My pussy clenched at nothing, searching for something to fill it up. 

My ass had to be beet red with the treatment it was getting. And I fucking loved it!

I resisted as much as I could, knowing that the longer I hold out, the more powerful the orgasm would be. 

_“Fuck Baby Girl! You should see how pretty your ass is for Daddy. God I could cum right now. You’d like that wouldn’t you. Daddy’s cum running down the crack of your ass.”_

I whimpered, knowing my resolve was beginning to break. My need for him was beginning to outweigh my stubbornness and will to drag this out.

_”Pl..please, please..”_

My voice cracked, tears pooling in my eyes and spilling over. I needed him desperately. It was all just too much. 

The grip on my hands loosened slightly, his body leaned over mine and he spoke gently into my ear.

_”Say your color Sweetheart. I need to know.”_

I knew what he was asking me. He needed to know I was ok. That he wasn’t taking this too far. I was on the edge of breaking, but not how he thought. 

“ _Green.”_

That seemed to appease him, returning to standing behind me. 

Pain shot through my ass again as he spanked me. If it weren’t for the fact I was leaning over the vanity, my knees would have buckled. He had smacked me close to the juncture of my legs. 

I nearly came right then and there.

He seemed to sense this. A good Dom would. In tune with his submissive. Able to play their body like a well tuned instrument. 

“ _You want to cum Baby Girl?”_

I cried and whimpered below him.

_”Yes, please, please let me cum, please! Oh God Sebastian, please!”_

He smacked my ass then released my hands, griping my long hair hard, pulling half my upper body up off the counter. My back was arched to the point of glorious pain.

He put his mouth to my ear and his words were nothing short of a deep growl.

_”Then you fucking ask me properly!”_

That’s when I broke. I couldn’t take any more.

_”Please Daddy, please let me cum, please I need your cock Daddy. Please!”_

I screamed as his cock suddenly rammed into me, spearing me straight to my womb in one hard thrust. 

His pace was animalistic, hips smacking my ass so hard it echoed in the bathroom. Echoed in my ears. 

He kept me arched painfully as he fucked me. Neither one of us would last long. I knew it. I could feel him trembling against me. Inside of me.

_”Fuck Baby Girl, so fucking perfect for your Daddy. Taking my cock so good. That feel good Baby? Like my cock fucking you raw?”_

I answered him nonsensically, going between whimpers of please and yes Daddy, over and over again. 

He suddenly released my hair and before I could fall completely forward, his left hand wrapped around my neck and pulled me fully to his chest, holding me tight. My head swimming with the slight lack of as much oxygen, making me feel high.

His right arm wrapped around my middle, never once stopping his thrusts. 

I was right on the edge, teetering on the precipice of ecstasy. 

_“Daddy?”_

He heard my plea. 

_“Cum for Daddy. Now!”_

I screamed and his grip tightened on my throat and waist as I came.

Violently! 

I heard him grunt and moan loudly behind me as he reached his orgasm, a few seconds into mine. 

He released my throat and held me gently against his sweaty chest. Both our breaths coming in harsh pants. 

I suddenly realized he was whispering into my ear. Shivers went through me. His words making me whimper and hold tighter to him. 

_“So good, so good Baby. So perfect and beautiful. That’s it, come back to me Tara, I have you. I have you Baby Girl.”_

Thats the last thing I remembered before I passed out.


	4. Stay Tonight

Tara

The gentle press of a cool cloth gliding across my forehead and cheeks, roused me from my sex induced slumber. 

Sounds slowly began to swim back into my sluggish conscious mind, like pulling away a thick vail. I groaned and tried to catch onto the words being said to me. 

“ _Not that this isn’t a huge compliment to my prowess, but Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me, hmm.”_

 I slowly opened my eyes to see Sebastian hovering over me, a slight frown on his face. 

He looked worried.

_”There’s those beautiful eyes. Thank God! You scared the shit out of me. I thought I’d gotten too carried away and choked you to death. I mean I know I’m good, but damn Baby!”_

I snorted and rolled my eyes, purposefully schooling my face to not show the thrill running through me at the nickname.

_“Don’t let it go to your head.”_

_”Too late.”_

We both laughed and he helped me to sit up. I realized I was back in bed. He must have carried me in here after I passed out. 

Gotta say, never passed out after sex before. No one has ever been that good to even come close. 

He gave me space as I stretched my limbs, hearing them pop in the process. A deep satisfying groan passed my lips. I couldn’t help but see Seb’s lips twitch into a shit eating grin.

” _Now that’s what I call a good fuck! Damn it to hell Seb, I may just have to follow you around like a groupie, if I’m gonna get this kind of treatment.”_

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

_”You mean like how you were stalking me around the Arboretum?”_

Rolling my eyes, I tried to refrain from getting pissed off again. Which would be just a sour ending to the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life. 

_“No, definitely not like that. And if you ever do that again, I’ll kick your ass.”_

He laughed and held up his hands in defense.

_”I wouldn’t dream of it. So, you’re good? I mean, you know, the whole passing out thing? No lasting damage?”_

A warmth spread through my chest at his apparent concern for my well being. A far cry from just a short while ago accusing me of being a cum stealing whore.

Still can’t wrap my mind around that whole thing. What kind of fucked up human being does that to a person? 

“ _Yeah, no worries. What about you?”_

He frowned slightly and cocked his head a bit to the side and gazed into my eyes as if to try and figure out a hidden puzzle within their depths.

_”Me? You’re asking if I’m ok? Why?”_

Is this man even real? I mean why wouldn’t he think I’d be concerned about him. He was in tears before we literally fucked each other’s brains out. 

_“Why? Why not? I mean you were upset telling me about what happened with that blackmailing twatwaffle. I swear if I could get my hands on her, I’d rip her vagina out and make her wear it like a ha....what?”_

He burst out laughing, doubling over and gripping the sheets as he did so. 

_“Oh God! I love it! Twatwaffle! That’s fucking brilliant Babe! That’s going to be my new nickname for her from this moment forward. Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh. Jesus! Twatwaffle!”_

His laugh was extremely contagious. I couldn’t help but join in, tears leaking from my eyes. 

He fell over and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. His laughter soon fading and being replaced by a far away stare and sadness settling into his beautiful eyes. 

My laughter slipped away and I couldn’t help but reach my hand out and grip his hand in mine. 

I didn’t even know what to say to him. You don’t just get over the loss of a child. I mean I realize the baby wasn’t real, but to him, for nearly nine months, his son was very much real. 

He loved that baby. 

God! I’d love to ram my prized impact wrench up her ass! 

_“I’m so sorry Seb. I’m just so fucking sorry. I wish I could make this better for you.”_

He tightened his grip on my hand and turned his head to look at me.

A sad smile stretched his gorgeous lips. I could swear you could see tears in his eyes. Maybe it was from the laughter, or maybe not.

He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb for a moment before sitting up, leaning slowly toward me and kissed me. 

My eyes drifted closed and savored the feel of his lips giving me the same treatment his thumb did my hand.

Considering how rough we’d been with each other over the past hour, this was almost delicate, reverent even. 

It made my heart clench in my chest. My breath catch in my throat and body nearly melt from just the simplest of kisses. 

I had a feeling I was truly and royally fucked! How will I ever be able to let this man go? 

Oh shit! He was right! One taste and I’m addicted! 

Fuck. Me.

He pulled back slowly and cupped my cheek, stroking the now heated skin. His eyes were hooded as he looked at me. 

_“You are something else Tara. Where the hell have you been?”_

My heart did that crazy dropping sensation and I swallowed around a huge lump in my throat. 

_“Riding unworthy dick obviously.”_

He smiled as I smirked at him, loving the way his face lights up and becomes fifty times more handsome.

Seriously! It should be fucking illegal to look that damn good.

_”Obviously.”_

I could see the desire explode in the depths of his irises. I knew what was about to happen. And I wanted it more than anything. I wanted him.

_”Stay with me. Here. Tonight.”_

It wasn’t phrased as a question. My body tingled all over at the thought of spending an entire night in his arms. 

_“So bossy.”_

He pulled me harshly against his chest. The hand once gently cupping and caressing my cheek, was now tangled in my long plum colored hair in a death grip. 

His lips stroked along my ear as I gasped from the intense arousal suddenly wracking my body. My head was swimming! His voice was thick and dripping with sex.

_”And you love every fucking second of it. Don’t you Baby girl? You want to please your Daddy, give me what I need. Say yes Baby. Be mine.”_

I trembled and gasped, his body hot, hard and naked pressing against me. God I needed him all over again. 

A part of me hated myself for even considering caving to this man’s will and letting him subdue me, make me submit to him in every way.

But another part of me, a big part, wanted nothing more than to fall at his feet and worship him. Bend to his will and let him dominate me in every way possible. 

As his tongue grazed the shell of my ear, a deep groan left my mouth at the sensation. I smiled into his silky brown hair as my two sides, my two distinct parts of my psyche decided to     play nice and quit warring with each other.

_”You want me to stay all night? Here in your bed? Maybe I’m not won over so easily. Maybe, just maybe, I’d like to see you try and force me to please you. See who comes out on top.”_

He growled and without much warning I was shoved onto my back, his hard body over mine. His breath was coming in pants, proving to me how much he was turned on. 

He looked glorious!

He grabbed my hand and pushed it onto his naked and very hard cock. I could feel him throbbing beneath my palm. He wanted this just as badly as I did. He was getting off on forcing me to submit to him.

Oh we’re going to have so much fun together.

_”Do you feel how hard you make me Baby girl? You want me to force you to please me? I can definitely do that.  All fucking night!”_

I moaned as he made me wrap my hand around his cock and forced me to stroke him from base to tip. Precum already leaking from his tip. 

_“What’s your safe word?”_

I nearly convulsed all over, knowing this would be the best damn night of my life.

_“Pineapple.”_

His face lit up with excitement and a devious smile crept onto his face. 

He made to kiss me, only to be stopped by my hand on his chest, the one not currently jacking him off. His face showed confusion at first and a glimpse of disappointment skittered across his features.

_”What’s YOUR safe word?”_

He raked his teeth over his bottom lip and moaned. His hips pressed into my fist. 

_”My safe word? Hmm, never needed one before. But, sense you asked, how about my safe word be plum. Like the color of your hair.”_

I nodded in agreement and watched his eyes roll in the back of his head as I tightened my grip on his cock. 

While he was distracted from the pleasure, I flipped him onto his back and swallowed down his cock. 

He gripped my hair with both hands and arched his back, moaning my name like a damn prayer. 

“ _Fuck! God damn Baby girl! That’s it, swallow Daddy’s dick!”_

I laughed at how wrecked he sounded, which only served to make him shiver with want. 

I screamed in pain and pleasure as he jerked me off his cock and pushed me onto my back, his hand gripping my hair tight, cock glistening and wet, throbbing a mere inch from my lips.

_”Oh Baby, you don’t know who the hell you’re fucking with. Now open your Damn mouth and suck Daddy’s cock like a good girl. Then maybe I won’t be forced to spank your ass raw so you can’t sit down for a week.”_

I moaned as he forced his cock past my lips and leaned over me, gripping the headboard with one hand as he proceeded to fuck my mouth with fervor. His grip never faltering from my hair. 

Tears stung my eyes and trickled down my temples as I gagged on his dick. This is what I wanted. What I needed. And fucking hell if Seb wasn’t the best man for the job.

I just hoped I had the strength to let him go when the time came.


	5. Last Night In Figi

Tara

Intense.

That is the word that comes to mind for the week I’ve spent in Figi, with Sebastian. 

It’s been by far the best week of my life, and it’s all thanks to him. I never in my life expected to be like this with a man. 

As the days went by and the date on my return ticket drew nearer, my thoughts turned to what comes next.

I never pictured myself long term with a man. After my parent’s ugly divorce, I swore I’d never let myself get that close to someone, only for it to blow up in my face.

Happily ever after is for Story books, Fan Fiction and Amanda and Chris of course.

Not for people like me. 

Seb made me rethink my whole idea of being with someone forever. Each and every moment we’ve spent together has chipped away at the brick wall surrounding my heart.

The waves crashed upon the shore as the warm tropical breeze blew through my hair. It brought with it the sweet smell of the island that I will miss like crazy.

Not nearly as much as him though. 

Just like all good things, this has to come to an end. 

Or does it? 

Would Seb be up for keeping in touch? Maybe see where this can go?

_”You alright?”_

I turned to look at him beside me where we sat down to take in the last sunset I’ll ever see in Figi. The locals said this place was extremely private, with the best views.

Schooling my facial expression, I smiled at him.

_”Yeah, I’m fine, why?”_

His eyes narrowed slightly as he as he seemed to examine me a little more closely.

_”You just looked a bit upset for a moment. Almost...sad.”_

My heart pounded in my chest at how easily he can read me like an open book. 

_“Oh, you know, just a little sad it’s my last night here.”_

I dug deep for some of my stellar courage.

_”With you. I’m going to miss you.”_

What I didn’t miss, was the way he tried to hide the look of shock from my words. He tried to cover it up with running a hand through his hair and looking off toward the ocean.

_”Yeah, this island is something else. Definitely going to have to come back here some day. You know, when I’m not off filming or doing press tours.”_

I could tell by the way he tenses up that I had made him very uncomfortable. It doesn’t take a genius to see that we were definitely NOT on the same page.

That realization hurt way more than I thought it would. I’d been hoping all week long that he felt the same way I did, this wasn’t just about sex. Great sex. That it meant so much more than that.

Obviously I was wrong.

I sat up from where we were lounging back on the sand and drew my knees up to my chest. I could feel my eyes start to sting with unshed tears. 

I didn’t want him to see me cry. 

There has been only one person in my entire life that’s seen me cry, and that’s Amanda. 

Hell, even my parents never saw it, after I was probably 6 years old. 

I may have been young, but I was never stupid. I learned from watching my mother, who by the way was a frequent crier, that tears got you nowhere. 

It certainly doesn’t make your lies disappear or help you keep together a failing marriage. Nor will it help me keep Sebastian by my side. 

_“I’m gonna go cool off, be right back.”_

I quickly got to my feet, without being too obvious, and made my way to the ocean. 

The cool water lapped at my feet, causing goosebumps to prickle my skin. The sound of the waves were deafening the echo of my pounding heart in my ears. 

Walking out further, waist deep, I held my breath and quickly dove underwater. 

When I finally surfaced, I felt more in control of my emotions, as if the ocean gave me some of its strength. 

_“Hey.”_

I squeaked out a surprise and spun around, nearly falling over from losing my balance. 

Seb was there, reaching out and gripping me around my waist, pulling me close to keep me upright. The warmth of his body pressed to mine felt like electricity shocking me to attention.

As it always does. 

Every single damn time.

I gripped his biceps to steady myself. His muscles clenched as if he too felt that spark. 

_“I’m gonna miss you too.”_

My eyes widened in shock. Did he just say...

_”I didn’t want you to think that this week didn’t mean something to me. Because it did. It does.”_

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. 

His grip on me tightened and he pulled me even closer. My wet bikini covered breasts pressed against the hard muscle of his chest. 

My nipples pebbled, a jolt of arousal went through me. I wondered if it would always be like this with him. 

I wondered if...

_”So we should make the most of the time we have together, don’t you think? Maybe add ocean sex to the list we started on places we’ve had sex before.”_

Oh.

A coldness seeped into my veins. 

All he was going to miss was the sex. He wasn’t going to miss...me. 

I barely had time to process the dark emotions tumbling around in my head, only to have them scrambled again as Seb kissed me.

I couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out. He swallowed it whole, echoing back with a deep one of his own that made me shiver in his hands. 

I kept telling myself all the things I SHOULD be doing.

For example, I should be telling him to stop, because I knew this would only hurt me further. Instead I opened to him and allowed him access to my mouth, his tongue stroking a fire along mine.

I should be pushing him away because he didn’t want me the same way. Yet I clawed at his back and pulled him even closer, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

I should stop myself from falling anymore for a man that only wants me for sex. Instead, I felt myself fall even deeper as he made love to me right here in the ocean.

No.

Not make love...fucking.

Yet the way he was holding me, touching me, it was hard to imagine it any differently.

When having sex, it’s always been rough and each of us trying to dominate the other until one of us caves.

Usually me.

But this felt different. Very different. 

He was gentle, almost reverent in the way he touched me. Hand tangled in my hair, but only to cradle my skull, not to pull and demand like before.

His thrusts we’re slow and deep, as if he was savoring me. Mouth gliding along my neck, placing kisses to all my sensitive areas he’s come to know so well. 

I could feel myself nearing climax, a flurry of emotions whirling around in my head. Just like my orgasm, I felt as if any moment it would explode out of me.

His lips skimmed my ear.

_”Come for me Sweetheart.”_

What little control I had over the tension building up inside me, vanished. I released it all in a heart wrenching scream to the heavens above as I came. 

His grip tightened to almost painful levels as he too chased me into ecstasy. 

He kept saying my name over and over again. I could hear him as if from far away.

I couldn’t hear over my own sobs. 

I’ve fallen in love with him.

I registered being placed upon our towels we’d spread out on the sand when we first arrived on the beach. 

His warm strong hands were stroking my hair and face, trying to get me to calm down. 

_“God, Tara, Sweetheart, answer me! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something bite or sting you in the water?”_

I rolled over away from his touch and just shook my head no. 

_“Then what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

I gathered all my strength and pulled myself up and away from him. Returning my bikini to its rightful position, I grabbed my things and headed back up the beach toward the Jeep Seb rented for the occasion.

_”Hey! What the hell’s going on? Where are you going?”_

His hand gripped my upper arm and pulled me around to look at him. 

With a voice raw with emotions, I answered him. 

_“I want to go home! Is that alright with you? Or do I need Daddy’s permission first?”_

Being pissed off helped me to push down the urge to grovel at his feet and beg him to love me back. 

It definitely helped me to stop crying at least.

_”Whoa! Hold on just a damn minute. I’m confused as fucking hell, what just happened and why the fuck are you pissed at me for?”_

I pulled my arm away from his grasp and backed away a few steps, giving me a little more distance so his smell wouldn’t make me weak.

_”Let’s just say we both want two very different things and leave it at that shall we? Now please, take me to the hotel so I can finish packing my things.”_

He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

_”Wait. Is this because I wasn’t rough with you? Is that why you’re pissed at me? Well damn sweetheart, all you had to do was say something and..”_

I made a scoffing noise and rolled my eyes. Jesus Christ! Is he fucking serious?!

_”Of course you’d think that! It’s all about sex for you isn’t it?”_

His brow grew together in more confusion before he tried to reach for me again.

_”Pineapple!!”_

He froze.

_”What did you say?”_

_”I said Pineapple!”_

Now he looked pissed off. Good!

_”You’re safewording me?! Why? I haven’t even touched you.”_

Without saying a word, I turned and made my way to the Jeep. 

I could hear him behind me, grumbling and talking under his breath. 

He stood a few feet from me as I placed my bag and towel inside the vehicle. Eyes piercing as they stared a hole straight through me. 

Climbing into the passenger side, I buckled my seatbelt and wiped the tears angrily away from my cheeks. 

He threw his hands up in frustration and angrily stormed around the Jeep to get in. 

We didn’t speak a word to each other on the way back to the hotel. It was at least a thirty minute trip. The air around us thick with tension.

Apparently neither one of wanted to breach the subject of what just happened. 

It’s not lost on me that perhaps I’m being a bit over dramatic, but my heart was hurting too much to even care. I just wanted to be away from him, away from the reminder that I’ll never be with him the way I want to be. 

The moment the vehicle came to a stop, I was unbuckled and grabbing my stuff. I took a single second to look at him. He was still sitting in the driver’s seat. Hands tight on the wheel. 

He looked pissed off. 

I knew without a doubt this would turn into a huge fight. I could tell by the way his jaw clenched and his knuckles were white.

Making my way quickly into the hotel,  I managed to make it to the elevator before Seb. I watched as the door closed on him before he could make it inside. 

I cringed at the sound of his fist slamming into the doors and a curse leaving his mouth. 

Once I reached our floor, I wasted no time in rushing to get inside and start packing up my stuff. If I had to sleep in the airport I would. 

Just as I started shoving my clothes into my suitcase, I heard the door fling open, banging the wall in the process. There’s no way that didn’t cause some kind of damage.

I braced myself for the onslaught of yelling and cussing. 

_“Fucking look at me!”_

I ignored his demand and kept packing, not even stopping to acknowledge his presence. I was afraid if I did I’d start crying all over again.

I yelped as he suddenly wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest. His right hand wrapped around my throat and pulled my head back.

Instead of being terrified, I gasped and clung to him as want pulsed through every vein in my body. I couldn’t seem to help myself. 

Even self preservation couldn’t stop my visceral reaction to him. I think he could sense it.

His grip loosened.

Slowly he turned me in his arms. Though anger still simmered in the background, a new emotion took the forefront. 

He cupped my cheek and looked me deep in my eyes. Tears threatened to spill all over again as I saw the intense sadness mirrored in his ocean blue depths.

_”Sweetheart, I know what you want. But you have to know that it would never work out between us. With the life I lead...I’d never be able to give you the attention you deserve. You’d end up hating me. We’d just hurt each other. Like I’m hurting you now.”_

I shook my head, trying to deny what he was saying.  It even I knew it was the truth. 

_“We’re like two forced of nature, you and me. The sex is explosive, but we’ll just end up destroying and hating each other in the end, and I can’t stand for that to happen. I could never handle it if you hate me. Please, don’t hate me for not being able to give you what you want. Maybe one day, but I’m just not capable of that right now.”_

A tear slipped down my cheek and I could see just how much this week has affected him as well. 

True he may not be in the same place as I am, but am I to hate him because he didn’t fall in love with me too? I know he cares. I can feel it in his touch. 

It still sucked though. 

My voice is thick with emotion.

_”I don’t hate you Sebastian. I couldn’t. Because I love you.”_

His eyes widened and I saw his internal struggle play out in his eyes and the tortured look on his face.

_”Tara, I’m so sorry, I wish, God I wish I could feel the same way. Maybe I’m not even capable of that anymore. There was a time I thought maybe that was in the cards for me, but now, after these last few years, I don’t know if I can bring myself to love anything or anyone else ever again.”_

The twatwaffle! This was all her doing! She’s the reason he’s afraid to love anyone. 

_“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault I fell so hard, well, technically it is your fault. You’re just so amazing and I couldn’t help myself.”_

I gave him a half smile and his face softened. 

_“If I could choose anyone to love, it would be you. You’re pretty damn awesome yourself.”_

Reaching up, I combed my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and leaned into my touch. 

Standing up on tiptoe, I pressed my lips to his. His body shuddered as I leaned more into him. 

When I finally pulled back, his eyes were hooded with lust and I could feel the evidence of it pressing into my pelvis. 

God, I wanted him again. I’ll always want him. 

Especially when I won’t be able to have him.

_”Make love to me.”_

I wasn’t quite sure how he’d react to the request.

A softness appeared in his eyes just before he reached down and lifted me bridal style, walking me the rest of the way to the bed and placing me gently in the middle. 

Our body’s came together in a crash of emotions and lust. Clothes disappeared slower than I’ve ever experienced before. 

He took his time revealing every inch of my body, worshipping the exposed skin as he went. 

I knew he said he didn’t love me, but it was hard to tell from how throughly he expressed it with his body. The way he moved inside me, above me, he may not realize it, but he was loving me. 

It gave me hope that one day, one day he’d be open and ready for more. I just had to be patient and see this through. 

Without a doubt I knew we were meant to be together. Because there is no way possible for two people to be this connected to not end up together. 

The next morning, Seb walked me as far as he was able to go in the airport. After we said our goodbyes, I started off toward my gate, only to be grabbed and spun around, a crushing and toe curling kiss planted on my lips.

After having my brain turned to mush, he held my hands in his and gave me one of his killer smiles. 

_“Don’t go and forget me now.”_

I smiled back and shook my head.

_”Never. You’re not getting rid of me that easily Mister. Your best friend and my best friend are married. We’re eventually going to see each other again. And who knows, maybe you’ll be ready for more.”_

With a final kiss I turned and left. 

 

Sebastian

I watched the best thing that has ever happened to me walk away. 

Under my breath, I spoke from my heart.

_”I hope so Sweetheart, God I hope so.”_

I turned to leave and a deep sadness weighed down upon my chest. 

As I left the airport to head back to my vehicle, I realized the sun didn’t seem to shine quite as bright. The breeze didn’t quite smell as sweet. 

Without her here with me, joy seemed to be sucked right out of all the things I thought I loved about this island. 

I’m starting to think that I made the worst mistake of my life, letting her go. 


	6. Tara’s Heartache

Tara

I’ve lost track of how many times my phone has rang for the past two days. We won’t mention the amount of text messages either. 

Amanda returned from her honeymoon two days ago. She’s been trying to reach me ever since. 

Its been two weeks since I last saw Sebastian and I’ve cried myself to sleep every night. I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone so damn much. 

At least with Amanda living in New York, we text, call and FaceTime almost every single day. So the chance of actually missing her is a lot less than if we didn’t speak at all.

Like Sebastian.

I kept expecting him to call or text me, anything, just to show he’s missing me just as much as I’m missing him. 

Obviously that didn’t happen. 

I have been trying to put my heart back together, piece by piece. It’s harder than I ever thought possible. 

I definitely wasn’t about to go and text him. No way! I’ve already spilled my heart out to him, by telling him I was in love with him. I’d sound all clingy and pushy if I messaged him first. 

What can I say, my heart my be broken, but my pride is fully intact. 

I sighed heavily, wiping at the wet tracks running down the length of my cheeks as my phone buzzed yet again. 

Amanda.

She’s relentless. I can’t avoid this forever. 

With a heavy groan, I picked up my cell phone and answered the call. 

_“I’m alive, don’t yell at me.”_

Yeah, I know, the perfect hello, right?

_”Well thank fuck for that! Jesus Christ Tara! I was about to call the local Sheriff’s office for them to do a well check on you. I was afraid you’d been murdered or something!”_

I groaned even louder and plopped down onto my couch, just imagining the stern look on Amanda’s face as she chastised me. 

She’ll be a great mom.

_”I said don’t yell at me, ok, I’ve had a rough few weeks and I just needed some time to process everything. I meant to call you back, I did, really, but I’ve just been so busy and stressed out.”_

Yeah, lying is apparently the way I was going with this conversation. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her I’d fucked up royally. 

_“Why are you so stressed out? Is it work? Are those guys bothering you again? If it’s that bad you could just come up and stay with us for a while. We have plenty of room.”_

I rubbed my temple and tried to will away the headache that’s been slowly building all day. This talk definitely wasn’t helping it.

_”Yeah, you’re right, it’s work. The guys there are just...well, you know how guys are. Especially towards me. But running there won’t solve my problems. I’ll be ok, I promise. It’s just, you know, I wish just for once a guy would look at me the way Chris looks at you. And not just to have a good time.”_

I heard her sigh and then mumble to Chris that I was ok, but having work issues. 

_“I’m so sorry Tara. I wish that for you too. I was so hoping that when you and Seb met, that you’d get that with him. Chris said you two didn’t quite hit it off at the wedding. He was worried you two wouldn’t mesh well together. I guess he was right huh?”_

Boy was she way off.

_”Yeah, I guess you just can’t ever tell how well you’ll get along with someone until you meet them. You can’t force these things ya know.”_

My eyes began to sting all over again. 

Oh how I wish I could force him to love me.

_”Amanda, I...I’m really tired, it’s been a long day. I think I’m just going to go to bed early.”_

My voice definitely cracked a bit, tears burning my eyes just thinking about Sebastian. Amanda was quiet for a few beats before answering me. 

_“What’s wrong? Something is wrong? I can tell. Just tell me Tara, it’s not like you to not talk to me. You call me first ninety percent of the time and for the past two days I couldn’t even get you to return my calls and texts. Has something happened? Are you hurt? Did one of those guys hurt you?”_

A tear slipped out and I squeezed my eyes shut tight to will them away. Once they start, it’s hard to make it stop.

I knew my voice sounded rougher and my words held so much sadness. But I just couldn’t help it. 

_“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I..I just need to sleep, that’s all. Ok? I promise I’m not hurt. I mean, it’s me, right? Who can hurt me?”_

She sighed heavily.

_”You’re not invincible Tara, as much as you’d like to think you are. You forget, I know you too well. I know you’re hiding something from me. But, I can’t make you talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you, so I’ll leave it be. But you have to promise me that you’ll answer my calls and let me know if there’s anything I can do to make whatever this is better for you, or just listen.”_

This is is why I love her so much.

_“I will, I promise. Love you.”_

_”Love you too. And I mean it, I have connections now ya know, big New York ones! If some guys hurting you, just point him out and he’s toast!”_

I couldn’t help but laugh at her threat. 

_“Easy there Tiger, no need to call out the big guns just yet. I’ll be ok, I promise. Now go cuddle with your new husband before he starts to get jealous.”_

She laughed. 

God, I have missed her voice.

_”Alright, I’ll put them away. Don’t worry about him getting jealous, he knows you’re my secret lesbian lover and it makes him all hot and bothered.”_

I couldn’t hold in the snort and laughter at her joke. 

I laughed even louder when I heard Chris in the background talking. 

_“Not gonna lie, kinda hot as hell.”_

Now my tears were from laughter. Amanda was cracking up right along with me. 

_“Down Big boy! Well, on that note, I’ll let you get to bed. Remember, answer your phone woman! I’m not beyond getting on a plane and coming down there to kick your ass, pregnant or not.”_

Again Chris could be heard in the background.

_”Just add Jello and you’ve got yourself a show! I’ll sell tickets!”_

We were both still laughing when we hung up the phone with each other. 

I loved that Amanda and Chris found their way to each other, against all odds. Those two were made for each other. It was painfully obvious to anyone who saw them together.

And just like that...my sadness returned. 

I want painfully obvious.

I want someone to tell me inappropriate jokes and make me laugh. 

I want Happily ever fucking after! 

Fuck! 

I just had to go and fall in love with a man that didn’t want the same thing. 

I slowly drug my sad, mopey ass to my bedroom and curled up under the blankets, hoping sleep would come easier tonight. 

I looked at my bedside table and my heart clenched in my chest. 

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to have a photo I took with Seb in Figi, printed out and framed beside my bed. 

What can I say, apparently I’m a glutton for punishment. 

Well, I do like being spanked, so maybe I am. 

 


	7. Sebastian’s Hell

Sebastian 

_“What bug crawled up your ass lately? You’re being more of a dick than usual. And I mean that in the kindest way possible of course.”_

I rolled my eyes at Chris. He sat across from me at a restaurant we frequent, when we finally get some time to just chill and enjoy each other’s company, and just catch up.

He’d called me a few weeks after he returned from his honeymoon and insisted we needed to get together to talk. 

Surely there isn’t trouble in paradise already. He and Amanda are perfect for each other. I don’t think I have ever seen two people more in love. 

A knot began to form in the pit of my stomach at the thought of love. Man, I have really screwed this all up. Or perhaps it’s me who’s a screw up.

_“I’m not being a dick. Ok, maybe I am just a little.”_

Ok, I can at least admit to being a bit out of sorts lately. Short temper, moody and sleeping a whole hell of a lot more than I normally do.

Even I’ve become a bit sick and tired of feeling this way.

_”This isn’t about Marissa, is it?”_

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

_”Fuck! Christ no! And please, don’t mention her, I’d rather never hear her name ever again.”_

Damn straight! Her name is Twattwaffle now. I’ve dubbed it a permanent designation for her.

At thinking of the nickname, Tara’s face entered my mind and I had to purposely school my face to not show the deep sadness I’ve been feeling since she left.

_”Oook, well if this sour mood isn’t because of she who must not be named, then what’s going on with you? You were actually starting to come around and be more like your usual self until recently. So what’s up?”_

I sat there and watched him lean back in his chair and study me like I was some bug under a microscope. It was very unnerving.

_”Did something happen between you and Tara after the wedding?”_

Fuck! 

My head whipped up to look at him and my eyes went wide in shock that he even thought of Tara and me.

Was I that painfully obvious?

_”What?! No! Pshhh, of course not! No, nothing happened.”_

Chris suddenly looked shocked and pulled himself closer to the table, leaning over to half whisper to me.

_”Oh my fucking God! I’m right aren’t I? Something did happen between you two. Fess up Boo Bear, you can’t lie to save your soul. Especially to me. I know you too well.”_

Well, shit. And fuck him for that damn nickname.

I glanced nervously around the restaurant and lowered my voice to a whisper only he could hear.

_”Ok, fine! Yes, something happened. But I’m not talking to you about it here, where anyone could over hear us.”_

Chris waved the waiter over and asked for our check. 

_“Come back to my place. Amanda and Ma are out shopping while she’s in town. So I’ve got the apartment all to myself this afternoon. We can talk there. Sound good?”_

I nodded and agreed. I knew I wasn’t about to be able to keep this in much longer. It’s felt as if it has been festering inside me since I watched Tara walk away. 

_“Shopping for the baby?”_

_”No, Ma doesn’t know Amanda’s pregna...wait! What the fuck Seb?! You’re not suppose to know about that either.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked expression on the man’s face. 

_“Sorry Pal, Tara kinda spilled the beans in Figi. By accident of course. She made me swear not to tell anyone I know. She didn’t say I couldn’t tell you that I know.”_

I expected the banter to continue like usual, but his face got a bit red and looked at me with such sadness in his eyes as we walked toward his car.

_”I wanted to tell you. I did. But, I didn’t know how you’d react, you know, considering.”_

I mean he’s not wrong. When I heard about the baby, I couldn’t help but feel jealous. Chris was getting what I’ve always dreamed of. 

A family.

Some dreams are just that though, fantasies that were never meant to come true. 

_“Don’t worry about me. I mean, yeah, I’m a bit jealous, but I’m happy for you Chris. Happy for you both. You’ll make an amazing Dad.”_

_“You’ll have that one day, and when you do, you’re going to be an awesome Dad too.”_

 

The entire ride to Chris’ place, I spilled my guts. He has this inane ability to get me to talk, when no one else can. 

I told him everything! And I do mean everything. Every gorie and intimate detail of what happened in Figi with Tara. 

By the time I plopped my ass onto his couch and stared at the ceiling in dismay over the whole ordeal, I was emotionally wrung out. 

He handed me a beer and sat down in a chair across from me. He’s been so quiet this whole time, never interrupting me once, allowing me to get everything all out. 

He grinned.

_”What?”_

_”You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”_

I shook my head vehemently.

_”No, what? No, I think you’ve misunderstood me. I don’t love her, that’s the problem.”_

He cracked up laughing, his right hand coming up to smack his left boob that he’s become known for. It made a half grin cross my face despite my current mixed emotions. 

_“Oh Buddy, sorry to tell you this, but you’ve got it bad. I mean I was skeptical when Amanda suggested that something might have happened with you two and that’s why Tara’s been so distant and moody lately, almost depressed actually. But here you are proving her right.”_

My ears pricked up at the mention of Tara.

_”Wait, depressed? Is she ok?”_

Chris winked at me.

_”Why so concerned, if you’re not in love with her?”_

I couldn’t even look at his stupid grinning face anymore, opting to get up and pace a little.

Yeah, pacing, that makes me look convincing.

Not!

_”You can be concerned about someone without being, you know...I mean she’s your wife’s bbest friend for Pete’s same! She’s just so, you know, out there. Totally not in a crazy out there way, trust me, I know crazy when I see it, but like really passionate. No! Wait! Not passionate, that’s not what I meant to say. She’s full of life, yeah, that’s it. Why would she be depressed? It has nothing to do with me. Absolutely nothing.”_

I paused when I realized he was laughing at me, wiping tears from his eyes. 

_“This is so fucking great! I can’t wait to tell Amanda. She’s gonna have a field day with this information!”_

I blinked stupidly at him like an idiot.

_“Huh? Wait! What information? Chris! Come on man! Fuck, I told you, I’m not in love with her. Maybe I wish I could be, it would make this so much easier, you know. I don’t even know if I’m capable of loving anyone ever again. How is that fair to her?”_

I suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me from my admission.

Chris suddenly stopped all laughter and literally sobered up his expression like he’d been smacked. 

_“Seb.”_

I purposefully turned my back to him, feeling my heart lurch in my chest. That burning ache so deep that it made my stomach churn as well. 

_“Sebastian.”_

I couldn’t bring myself to even look at him. Shame washed over me from how easily I was duped. 

He’s right, this was all about the Twatwaffle. 

What she did to me.

_”Fuck man, look, I’m sorry. Don’t let her win..”_

_”She’s already won!”_

The look of shock on Chris’ face didn’t even deter the anger and hurt boiling out of me. 

_“She won the moment she made me fall in love with a baby that never existed! For nine damn months, I loved him with everything I fucking had! I have nothing left to give!”_

His face showed his deep sadness for me, and I couldn’t stand it any longer. It only made me angrier.

Anything to drown out this feeling of total emptiness threatening to swallow me whole. 

_“A baby I wanted so damn bad I could taste it! God I loved him! I loved him so much that it hurt. But nothing compared to finding out it was all a lie! A fucking lie! My son was a lie!”_

I stormed toward his door to leave, knowing I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer. I didn’t want him to see me like this. 

His strong hand gripped me around my bicep and prevented me from leaving. 

He flinched back when I made to swing at him so he’d leave me alone.

_”Jesus! Seb! Calm down man, take it easy. I’m on your side remember. I know what that bitch did to you. But are you expected to just go the rest of your life afraid to love someone? Even Tara?”_

I wiped at the tears sliding down my cheeks and stared at him with wide glassy eyes. 

He was right.

I am afraid. 

Afraid to love someone, anyone like I loved my son, only to have it taken away. 

Yet here I was, torturing myself over a woman that brought the real me back out. That made me begin to feel again and began breaking down the barriers surrounding my heart.

A woman I knew I could never keep.

Deep down, I knew, I knew that if I allowed my heart to truly open to her like I wanted, if I lost her...

I wouldn’t survive that. 

So I let her go.

_”I let her go.”_

It took me a moment to realize I said that out loud. All fight left me and I felt weary and worn out. 

Chris sighed.

_”Yes you did.”_

It wasn’t an accusation, but I felt those words deep in my heart. Yes, I let her go. The best thing to ever happen to me, an I let her go. 

_“Seb, it’s not too late. You can still be with her, if that’s what you want. If what you say is true and she’s really in love with you, then it’s all on you. Just call her, text, Hell, FaceTime her like Amanda and I did. Just tell her how you feel.”_

That’s where I have the problem.

_”That’s just it Chris, I don’t know how I feel. I know she makes me feel alive and like a whole person again, but is that love? She lives so far away. How can this work? Since she’s left, I just feel...I don’t know, sad all the damn time. Like her leaving took all my damn happiness with her. I feel like I’m in fucking Hell!”_

He tugged me back toward the couch, where I previously sat. I had no more fight left in me. My body followed him willingly.

_”Sit down Seb. I’m going to do the same thing for you, that Robert did for me. I’m going to be your friend.”_

Sitting down, I watched him sit back across from me in his chair. He leaned toward me with his elbows on his knees. 

_“What would you say if I told you that Tara is in the next room right now. Waiting to see you.”_

My entire body went tight, every muscle seizing up, making me shoot right up off the couch and look back toward the bedrooms down the hall. 

Excitement courses through my veins and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

_”What?! Here? Now? What the fuck man, why didn’t you tell me?”_

Happiness burst in my chest and pushed away all lingering sadness and anger I was previously feeling. Every nerve ending felt alive at the thought of touching her again, kissing her, feeling her soft supple lips against my own.

Just as I was about to rush back toward the back of the apartment, Chris stood up and blocked my path. Hands up toward my chest.

_”Stop! She’s not here.”_

Confusion was written all over my face. But he just said...

_”You said she was here, what do you mean she’s not? Why would you do that to me?!”_

He sighed heavily and grabbed my upper arms to face him fully.

_”Just the thought of her here made you a thousand times happier than you were just moments ago. What does your heart tell you about that? Hmm?”_

My mouth gaped open as I tried to understand what he was telling me. 

Then it hit me like a fucking ton of bricks. 

Oh God!

I do love her! 

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at my best friend. He knew my answer before I even verbalized it.

_”Oh my God, Chris, I love her! I do, Jesus, just the thought of being able to touch her again made me so damn happy I wanted to scream. Hooooly crap!”_

He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight. 

_“See, that wasn’t so hard, Now was it?”_

I pulled back to see his smug grin.

_”Oh shut up you fucker! Now I’m all depressed again that she’s not here. Just great. Now what do I do? I need to call her, talk to her.”_

His cheezy grin came back onto his face and his eyebrows wiggled at me.

_”I got a better idea. Tell her in person. She’ll be here tomorrow afternoon. Amanda invited her to come stay with us for a few days. She thinks Tara needs a break from her job. Of course Amanda doesn’t know yet about why Tara’s really having a hard time.”_

The biggest smile spread across my face. Yes! In person, that’s what I need to do. Take her into my arms and kiss her breathless. Then I’ll tell her I’m in love with her. 

_“Wait, don’t tell Amanda. I’m afraid she’ll tell Tara before I get the chance. You know how besties are about telling each other all the juicy details.”_

He gave me a knowing smirk and agreed to keep this a secret between the two of us, until I can seal the deal and make Tara mine. 

Maybe I’m not completely in Hell after all, because suddenly I can see Heaven just a days length away. Happiness truly within my grasp. 

For the first time in almost three years, I felt myself being hopeful for my future. A future with Tara, the woman I love.


	8. Depression

Tara

The hum of the plane engine lulled me into a mind space somewhere between full consciousness and sleep. Something I’ve been lacking these last several weeks.

Well, that and pretty much functioning as a normal human being. 

Since leaving Figi, I’ve struggled greatly. I never imagined that emotional pain could affect you physically. 

I’ve lost all interest in my job, my friends and colleagues. Hell I’ve pretty much lost interest in everything.

My heart was broken. It was only fitting that my body would fall in line and break down right along with it.

Flitting images of strong fingers running through my hair and palm trees swaying in a warm tropical breeze danced around in my mind.

The sound of whispered words of praise ghosted across my ear in my half state of sleep. I jerked fully awake as my heart slammed into my rib cage.

The sight of the stewardess pushing the drink cart down the isle was very sobering. Realizing it was just all in my head.

Kind of like my love for Seb. 

I’ve told no one about what’s really going on with me. 

I’m too embarrassed really.

I’m the strong one. The one who used men and never lets anyone affect me. The one who never saw myself settling down with only one person forever.

Oh how the tides have changed.

I was almost angry about it actually.

Here I thought I had my life all figured out and where my future was heading. 

One damn week changed all of that. Seb changed me.

For the first time I was wanting more than just sex. I wanted forever.

With him.

It hurts so bad knowing he didn’t feel the same way. 

I had this recurring fantasy that Seb would show up at my door confessing his love for me and tell me how wrong he was to have let me go.

Or perhaps he’d text me and tell me he’s thinking of me. Call me maybe and talk all night like we use to.

But none of that ever happened. 

He never called, he never texted. Not even a damn email. 

It was a definite splash of cold water upon my aching heart. 

Why?

Why did I have to go and fall in love? Why couldn’t I just enjoy the sex and move on with my life?

Because apparently I’m an idiot, that’s why.

Amanda invited me to come stay with her a few days. She thinks I’ve been dealing with stress from work and it’s run me down. 

I even got sick. 

I had an awful case of bronchitis that left me hacking and coughing constantly. Thankfully after some heavy bouts of antibiotics, I was finally feeling better.

But I was tired. 

So very fucking tired. 

The rest of the flight went well, I kept myself from falling asleep, in fear I’d hear his voice again. 

Amanda met me at the baggage claim.

She saw me and smiled, only to immediately frown and look me up and down with such worry.

_”Tara? Oh Sweety, what have you done to yourself?! My God! You’ve lost so much weight and your hair, what happened to your hair?”_

I looked down at myself. I knew my clothes felt loose, but I didn’t think I’ve lost that much weight. 

Though when you don’t eat...

_”Oh, I guess I don’t have much of an appetite when I’m all stressed out.”_

_”And your hair? What the fuck Tara? You cut all your long hair off!”_

I set my carryon bag down and ran my hands through my now shag cut that framed my face. My hair was almost to my waist before.

_”I just didn’t want to deal with it anymore. Why? Do I look ugly?”_

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled me into a hug. I could hear the concern in her voice.

_”Tara, no! You’re one of the most beautiful women I know. You’re gorgeous. But damn if you don’t have me worried like hell. You’ve lost at least twenty pounds and you’ve changed your whole look. I wish you would just tell me what’s going on with you.”_

I held her tight and willed myself to not cry and break down and tell her everything. 

_“I’m fine, really. Maybe the bronchitis hit me harder than I thought. I just need some time to rest. That’s all.”_

She pulled back to study me and I schooled my face and gave her a big smile. 

With a heavy sigh, she nodded and turned to help me with my bags. 

I occupied her time in the ride to her apartment by talking about her pregnancy and the honeymoon.

I walked into their place and Chris rushes over to greet me, only to stop and look worriedly between me and Amanda.

Jesus, do I look that bad?

I saw Amanda shake her head at him out of the corner of my eye and he gave a nod in return and resumed his walk toward me. 

His big arms enveloped me in a warm hug. He squeezed me tight and planted a kiss to the top of my head.

_”It’s good to see you again Tara. I’m glad you could come for a few days. Looks like you could use it too.”_

Amanda made a choking sound and scoffed at Chris, frowning and shaking her head. 

_“Chris!”_

_”What? What did I say?”_

I pulled away from his hug and grabbed my bags. With eyes cast down, I adjusted the strap on my carryon and walked toward the back of the apartment.

_”I’ll just go put my stuff away.”_

My heart clenched as I heard them whisper arguing as I left the room.

_”Why did you mention that?”_

_”I’m not psychic Amanda, how was I suppose to know? I mean damn, she looks sooo...”_

_”Shhhhhhh! She’ll hear you!”_

I could feel my self esteem sink further and try to burrow beneath the hardwood floors.

Apparently I do look that bad.

Setting my bags on the bed in the guest bedroom, I walked over to the en-suite bathroom and flipped on the light.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Really looked.

My eyes widened as I truly saw myself as they did.

How have I missed this? How could I not see what this whole thing has done to me?

Yes, my hair was shorter, but it lacked the shine it use to have. My eyes didn’t have the light behind them. They looked dull and lifeless.

My skin was paler than usual since I stopped going outside. The dark circles under my eyes made me look tired and sickly.

Then there’s the weight loss.

I didn’t look anorexic or anything, I’ve always had very nice curves. But now...

I quickly looked away from my reflection and covered my mouth with my hands to stifle the sob.

Tears fell freely down my face and splashed soundlessly on the tile.

How did I let myself get this bad?!

I was disgusted with myself!

_”Tara? Oh God, Tara!”_

Amanda had walked in and saw me crying.  

This is only second time she’s ever seen me do it. I could see the panic in her eyes. Tears of her own starting to make her eyes seem glassy.

She pulled me to her chest and hugged me. Rubbing warm circles on my back as I cried. 

I cried for my broken heart.

I cried for how broken I’d allowed myself to become. 

I cried for all the times I held it all in and wouldn’t allow myself to feel how lost I was. 

She sniffled right along with me. Whispering to me how everything will be ok and that she was there for me. 

_“I know you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, I respect that. But Sweety, you’re scaring me. Please, please tell me what I can do to make this better for you.”_

Pulling back, I quickly wiped at my tears and shook my head.

_”You can’t fix me. Only I’m able to do that. I’m sick to death of feeling this way! I’m done crying! I’m done! I’m so fucking pissed off at myself for letting it get this bad. No man is worth all this.”_

I realized last second that I had let it slip it was about a guy.

_”So this is about a man? I thought so. I had a feeling. Who is it? Do I know him? Is he a coworker? I know how much those guys hit on you all the time. What did this guy do? Did he cheat on you? Hit you? Come on Tara, you gotta give me something.”_

I grabbed a tissue off the vanity and harshly blew my nose.

_”No...nothing like that. He, he just doesn’t love me. Like I love him. But I’m done with him. I’m not allowing myself one more damn day of sadness! I’m just done!”_

I regretted telling her the moment I said it. Her face fell and I could see the sadness set in her eyes.

Its like it’s contagious and I’m infecting her with depression or some shit.

_”I’m so sorry, and here I was going on and on about my happy love life and yours was...well, not so much. Jesus, how could you even stand to listen to me? I remember how I felt when I thought Chris didn’t want me anymore when I first came to New York. It was absolute hell. Worse than hell.”_

I nodded in agreement. I remember that day. She was beside herself with worry and so hard on herself. 

I tossed my snot soaked tissue into the trash bin and cocked a grin at my bestie.

_”Well if it makes you feel any better, I was barely paying attention to anything you were saying to me. Sorry about that. My head wasn’t on straight. But no more. I’m done with this bullshit. I’m tired of being tired.”_

She gave a tentative smile.

_”Well, I guess it’s a good thing I booked us both for the evening at a spa. We’re getting the whole nine yards. Massage, facial, nails and hair. We’re even getting pedicures. I wanted the best for my best friend. It will make you feel human again. I promise.”_

I winked at her.

_”Does the massage come with a happy ending?”_

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a side hug.

_”Well, considering they are all women, I guess it may all depend on how much we pay them.”_

We laughed at the joke, knowing full well we wouldn’t be getting that kind of a massage. 

Considering the last time I came it was because Seb had his tongue nose deep inside my cunt, I didn’t need any reminders of that. 

Not that I needed an orgasm to remind me of how he made me feel. 

No man will ever compare to him. 

No one.

He’s ruined me for anyone that may come after him. Not that I want anyone else. 

Hell, maybe I’ll grow old alone and just get me a bunch of cats. Atleast I’ll know for sure they would love me. 

I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting blood, to try and get my mind from wondering down that spiral path to hell. 

I’m done feeling pathetic and sad all the time. 

It’s time to get pissed. 

Pissed off that I was so weak.

Pissed off that he never contacted me. I thought I meant more to him than that. 

Apparently I was wrong. So very fucking wrong. And if I never see his face again, it is fine by me. 

Asshole!


	9. Heaven and Hell

Sebastian

I was pacing back and forth in my apartment, waiting for Chris to call me and let me know when Tara had arrived. 

My thumb nail was nearly chewed down to the nub from how nervous I was. 

Nervous, excited, scared half out of my damn mind. 

For the first time in a long time I felt like I had something worth living for. A future I could envision with Tara and the happiness we could have together.

And maybe one day, a family.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone buzzed in my hand. My heart lurched in my chest.

I won’t admit to anyone that a very unmanly squeak left my mouth.

It was Chris.

This was it! She’s here! She’s only ten minutes away from being in my arms again. Ten minutes from holding the woman I love.

_”Hey Chris, about time Man, was about to walk a rut into my living room floor. So, can I come over now, or what?”_

_”Uhhhh...”_

The fuck?

I suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_”Chris? What is it? What’s going on?”_

He sighed heavily and told me to hold on, he needed to go somewhere more privately to talk. 

Boy this really didn’t sound good. 

_“Seb, I don’t know if today is going to be a good day. Amanda is taking Tara to the Spa. Seb, man, she don’t look good.”_

I swallowed around the lump suddenly in my throat.

_”What do you mean she doesn’t look good?! What’s wrong with her? Dammit Evans! What’s going on? You’re killing me here.”_

He paused and took a deep breath. I tried to brace myself for whatever he had to tell me.

_”I think her leaving has been just as bad for her, as it was for you. Maybe worse. She’s lost a lot of weight. Like maybe at least twenty pounds. She’s pale and looks like she hasn’t slept in weeks dude. She even cut her hair. Like, I’m not talking as in a trim, I’m talking about seriously cut it.”_

I sat down hard onto my couch. 

No!

I couldn’t imagine her being anything but the beautiful and lively woman I met four weeks ago. 

God! What have I done to her?

When I didn’t say anything, he continued talking. 

_“She broke down when she got her. She was crying. Not like sniffling or anything, I mean full on heart wrenching sobbing man. Made my wife cry too. You know I hate seeing her cry.”_

Fuck!

_”Let me come over then. Let me talk to her, tell her how I feel. This can all be over with. She needs to know that I love her.”_

I heard Amanda holler in the background.

_”Ok! Bye babe! See you tonight.”_

_”They just left. I don’t know about this. Maybe you should wait till tomorrow. Give her some time to calm down and settle in.”_

Well fuck that idea! No way I’m waiting.

_”No, this can’t wait anymore. Where are they going? What spa?”_

I could hear the worry in his voice as he warned me.

_”Ohhh No! No way man! If Amanda sees you and finds out you’re the reason Tara has been so depressed, she’s bound to rip your balls out of their sac and shove them up your nostrils. I’m serious, she’s all hormonal now and she’ll do it. That woman can be scary when pissed off, let me tell ya.”_

My balls gave a sympathy ache at just the imagery of the whole thing. 

_“Sorry Chris, but I'm doing this and I’m doing it now. In fact I know what Spa Amanda frequents, so I don’t even need you to tell me where she is. So wish me luck or not, because one way or the other, she will be in my arms tonight.”_

He groaned and I could almost vision him running a hand over his face in exasperation. 

_“Fine, good luck Sebastian. I have a feeling you’re gonna need it.”_

After hanging up, I rushed over to grab my keys by the front door and headed out. It was now or never. 

Never was definitely not an option for me right now. I needed her like I need air to breath. 

These last few weeks I’ve felt as if I’ve been suffocating. But no more! I know what I want, and it’s Tara.

The Spa was only a thirty minute drive from my apartment. I’ve heard Amanda talk about it a few times and how much she loves it there. I love it too.

I couldn’t imagine that she would take Tara anywhere else. Not to mention it was one of the most highly recommended Spas in all of Manhattan. 

Robert was the one who suggested the place to her. He sends his wife there often as well. Plus he may have been a few times himself. He says they give the best massages. 

Walking through the front door, I was immediately greeted by Sabrina, the receptionist. 

I put on my best killer smile I know she loves. What can I say, she’s a fan.

_”Sabrina, love, how are you?”_

She blushed per usual.

 _”Mr. Stan! Hi, I’m well, thank you. It’s so good to see you again. It’s been a while._ _Do you have an appointment today? I don’t remember seeing you on the schedule. If you don’t, I’m sure we can fit you in, no problem_.”

I leaned on the counter and gave her a wink. She immediately blushed.

_”No thank you. I’m actually here to see a friend that’s already at an appointment. She came in with Evans’ wife, Amanda.”_

She typed something into her computer and frowned slightly.

_”Is she expecting you? She should be in with Jacques right now. He hates to be interrupted.”_

Jacques always does my massages when I come in. We go way back. I introduced him to his husband. 

He owes me.

This is perfect!

_”I’m actually here to surprise her. She’s going to be over the moon to know I’m in town. Can you please message Jacques and see if he’ll pop out for just a sec for me to talk to him. It will literally only take five seconds. I promise.”_

I really put on the charm and raked my teeth across my bottom lip just to add a bit more sexiness to the conversation.

Her eyes dilated and she blushed an ever deeper red than before.

_”Um, ok, let me see what I can do. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”_

I winked.

_”Wouldn’t dream of it Doll.”_

She giggled and rushed off toward the back. I sighed and raked my hands through my hair. This has to work! It just has to.

About a minute later, Sabrina came walking back to her desk, with Jacques in tow. He had a huge grin on his face.

The man was built like a damn freight train, muscles to rival even Hemsworth to be honest. Dude is hot as hell, and very much gay. 

Thank God! 

If he was straight I’d have a complex about him massaging Tara.

_”Sebastian! It’s so good to see you sweetness! Come here and give Jacques a hug, it’s been too long you sexy beast.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh at his French accent. I bet his husband goes ga ga over it.

Hell, I’m pretty sure I’ve gone ga ga over it and I’m straight.

_”Sexy beast my ass, have you looked in the mirror lately? Damn, you hit the gym anymore it might just start hitting back.”_

We both laughed before he pulled me into a giant bear hug and kissed both my cheeks.

_”So, Mr. Don’t come around no more, what can Jacques do for you?”_

I walked back toward the back with him and explained what I needed. He was more than willing to help me out. 

_“No problem, I’ll go call Phillip and take a smoke break while you go get your flirt on. But if anyone asks, you snuck back here, ok?”_

_”Absolutely! Mums the word. Thanks Jacques, you’re the best.”_

He seemed to glow with the compliment.

_”I know, now good luck. If she’s smart she’ll strap you down and put a ring on that gorgeous finger of yours. Cuz hunny, you need a good woman.”_

I was about to question him on why he thinks I need a woman, only to smile at his back as he walked away. He was already on the phone dialing his husband’s phone number.

I went to the door at the far end of the hall, where Jacques’ room is located. Just inside was the woman of my dreams. 

I felt nervous, wiping my hands down my pants before reaching out and taking the knob in my hand and turning.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her laying face down on the massage table. She was naked except for a white towel laying across her ass.

I had to restrain myself from gasping. Chris was right. She was a lot thinner. Not rail thin or anorexic, but the change was very noticeable.

My eyes misted up, just seeing her again made my chest ache and my fingers tingle to touch her again.

Every time we’d touch it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. Every single time.

I never did tell her that.

I wanted to, but I held myself back out of fear.

Stupid, ridiculous fear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she suddenly spoke.

_”Jacques? Everything ok?”_

My stomach tied up in knots at the sound of her voice after all this time. 

Butterflies!

I had God Damn butterflies.

I tried to disguise my voice and imitate Jacques the best I could.

_”Yes, nothing to worry your pretty head over. Now where were we?”_

_“You we’re doing my low back.”_

I hummed out an agreement, trying to keep the talking down to a minimum. No sense in giving myself away too soon.

I came up beside her and grinned wide as I slide my hands down from her shoulders to her low back, massaging the muscles there. 

She moaned a bit which made my cock twitch slightly in my pants. 

God I wanted her. 

I’ll always want her. 

I leaned over her and couldn’t help but to sniff her hair. Breathing in scent made me even harder. She still smells just the same. 

I was so enthralled in her smell, I didn’t realize I had let a slight moan leave my own lips. 

Her head suddenly popped up fast and cracked me right in the nose.

I cried out and stumbled back, tears pooling in my eyes from the pain. It wasn’t bleeding thank God!

I looked up at a fully naked and shocked Tara.

_”Sebastian?! What the fuck? What are you doing in here? I thought my masseuse was getting fresh with me.”_

I wiped at my nose to double check for blood.

_”I was trying to surprise you. What is it with you and hitting me in the nose? Fuck that hurt! Hello by the way.”_

She didn’t respond.

She looked somewhere between pissed off and sad. I didn’t know which one I preferred.

_”I’ve missed you Sweetheart. So much.”_

_”Don’t call me sweetheart. Just. Don’t!”_

My eyes widened as she suddenly hopped down off the table and wrapped the towel around herself. She was trembling.

_”Tara, I know these last few weeks have been hard. They have been hard on me too. But I need to tell you, I need you to know how much I lo..”_

_”Shut up! Just fucking shut up!”_

I looked at her like I’d been smacked. Her words laced with venom. 

Ok, looks like she’s leaned toward pissed off.

_”You don’t know what these last few weeks were like for me. You have no clue because you never even called me. Texted me. Nothing! Not a God Damn thing! I told you I love you Seb. Did that not mean anything to you? You think you can just ignore me and I’ll just go to my knees for you at the drop of a hat? It doesn’t work that way.”_

I tried to come near her but she held up her hand to stop me.

_”Please, Tara, I know I’ve been stupid. Stupid because I was so afraid. But I’m not afraid anymore. I know what I want and I want you. I love you. Baby, I love you so much.”_

Tears slipped out of her eyes and a sob left her throat. 

_“You can’t just say that to me. You just can’t. Not when I’ve dreamed... you just can’t. Not if you don’t mean it.”_

She was shaking and crying and I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I needed to touch her and have her in my arms. 

_“Baby, no, come here.”_

I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking so hard, her tears already soaking my shirt. 

I wrapped my arms around her and pet her hair, trying to sooth her the best I could. 

She clung to me, which made her towel fall to the floor. No longer hiding her beautiful body.

I wanted her. 

I kissed her hairline and whispered over and over how beautiful she is and how much I’ve missed her. 

I told her I love her and how much I needed her.

She held me tighter and her sobs soon stopped. She buried her face into my neck and I couldn’t help but groan when I felt her soft lips graze my skin.

I needed her.

Wrapping my hand in her now shorter hair, I gently pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. 

I saw my own want mirrored in her eyes. 

_“Sweetheart, please, let me love you.”_

A whimper left her mouth, so I kissed her. 

The kiss became heated. My whole body felt alive as I pressed her harder against me, letting her feel just how much I want her. 

The hand not currently in her hair, skimmed down her body and gripped her ass, squeezing and adding delicious friction where I desperately needed it. 

Before I knew it, the tension built to a level where I couldn’t hold out anymore. I needed to be inside her now.

Picking her up, I walked her to the massage table and sat her down. The moment I released my hold, it was like she was a wild animal. 

Her hands wrestled with my belt, buttons and zipper, desperately trying to free my cock. 

As she tried to release me, I plunged my hand in between her legs. A groan spilled from my throat as I felt how wet she was for me. 

My pants couldn’t be pushed down fast enough. I was aching to be inside her. To feel her warm and wet around me. Squeezing me. Loving me.

With my cock finally free, I pulled her to the edge of the table in the same moment I plunged my full length all the way to her womb. 

She cried out and raked her nails down my back, clawing at me, trying to make me come even closer. 

My heart aches for how much time we’ve lost being together. Being inside her felt like home. How could I ever think I couldn’t love this amazing woman?

My thrusts were hard and becoming erratic, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. From the feel of how she was fluttering around me, she wouldn’t last either.

I moaned her name into her ear, telling her how good she felt and how much I’ve missed her. 

_“Please, Tara, come for me sweetheart.”_

Her whole body convulsed and she tightened her grip on me. Legs squeezing around my waist as she tumbled over that crest and came. 

I couldn’t hold back anymore. I plunged my cock as deep as I could go and practically growled into her throat and shoulder as I too found my release. 

Nothing in my life ever felt this good before. 

It was beyond pleasure. It was heaven. Pure heaven!

Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen to my brain at the moment, that explained what I said next. 

_“Shit! If I knew seeing you again would give me the hardest orgasm of my life, I would have found you sooner.”_

She froze. 

Hell, I froze. What the fuck did I say that for?! Am I delusional? Crazy? A glutton for punishment? 

She shoved me away from her and I stumbled back. The look of hurt on her face was too much for me to bare. I’ve hurt her all over again. 

_“That’s all this was about wasn’t it? You getting to fuck me again. I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true. How dare you lie to me and tell me you love me! You’re nothing but a heartless bastard!”_

I tried to explain myself, which I definitely wasn’t doing very well. 

I went after her as she quickly tried to gather her clothes to get dressed. The moment my hand touched her arm, I knew just how much I had fucked up.

I know because she made me feel it. 

She turned on me the moment my hand made contact and punched me hard. 

I crumbled to the floor like a pile of bricks. 

I held my face and felt the warm pool of blood flowing through my fingers. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t break my nose. 

Fuck this hurts! 

Where did she learn to punch like that?! 

_“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again!”_

I could barely see her through the tears leaking out of my eyes from the pain as she quickly threw on her clothes.

Apparantly the yelling drew attention because before I knew it, not only was Jacques and Sabrina coming into the room, but Amanda as well. 

Oh just fucking great!

Amanda looked shocked at seeing me and all the blood. 

_“What the hell’s going on in here? Sebastian? What are you doing in Tara’s room? And why the fuck are you bleeding?!”_

Tara grabbed the the rest of her things and glared at me from where she stood.

_”Nothing happened here, except Sebastian being a total asshole. But I can tell you this, he will never, NEVER, come near me again. Or so help me God I will castrate you where you stand!”_

Amanda looked horrified at the situation only to be dragged out by Tara as she left the room. 

Fuck! I’m so going to be hearing about this later!

Jacques ushered Sabrina out of the room and shut the door. I began to sit up as he handed me a towel for my nose. 

_“Honey, I don’t know what the hell you just did, but that was not getting your flirt on. Oh, and please, put that beast back in your pants, you’re making me jealous.”_

I groaned even louder as I realized my cock was still pulled out of my pants. 

How did it all go so badly?! I was literally just in heaven, and now I’ve been plunged right back down to hell. 

All because I’m a fucking idiot and can’t keep my mouth shut! 

How in the world am I going to get out of this? 

Whats more important, how will I ever get Tara back?

Things weren’t looking good at all. 


	10. Sunglasses

Chris

_”You have to know something. Now spill it Evans!”_

I looked between my wife and Tara and seriously feared for my poor genitals from the looks they were giving me. 

Oh God, I’m gonna have to lie. Lie to my new wife and mother of my child.

I’m so going to kick Sebastian’s ass for this! He owes me big time.

_”I swear Babe, all I know is that Seb called and I had mentioned you both were going to the spa. I never even told him which one. I’m assuming he just guessed where you both were at. I didn’t have anything to do with this.”_

Amanda seemed to look directly into my soul before sighing and nodding.

_”Ok, fine, I believe you. I don’t know what got into his head that Tara would want anything to do with him. Especially since she hasn’t seen him since the wedding and they didn’t even get along. I mean seriously! He had his damn dick out for Christ’s sake!”_

That part I didn’t know. Did they have sex? What happened?!

Amanda was walking off and continued to gripe about Seb. I looked at Tara and she seemed withdrawn. Her eyes puffy as if she had been crying.

I mouthed to her, asking what happened. 

She widened her eyes and looked over toward Amanda to make sure she wasn’t watching us. 

She whispered.

_”I don’t want to talk about it. Trust me, we won’t be seeing each other, ever again. Please. Don’t tell Amanda.”_

I promised her I wouldn’t say a thing. 

I needed to find out what really happened. Even if it’s only to satisfy my curiosity.

How did this get so fucked up, so fast?

I knew I’d find out soon enough when I suddenly got a text from none other than Sebastian himself.

_”Dude, you were right. I should have waited🤦🏻‍♂️! Umm, can you take me to the ER? ”_

The ER?!?

What the hell did he do?

I sent a message back.

_”WTF Seb?! Where are you?”_

He told me he was still at the Spa and couldn’t drive himself. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and between the swelling and tears from the pain, he couldn’t see well enough to drive.

Good grief! Tara must have really got him good. 

I told him I’d make an excuse to leave so I could come get him. 

I knew Amanda would have a fit if I told her I was going to see Seb. So again...I lied. 

Fuck! This better not come back and bite me in the ass, that’s all I’m saying. Or so help me God, I’ll break more than just Seb’s nose.

_”Amanda, babe, Robert texted me and wants me to meet him for dinner about a project he’s working on. Are you two cool here by yourselves?”_

She looked at me skeptically and narrowed her eyes. 

_“Are you sure it wasn’t Sebastian?”_

I swore up and down it wasn’t.

_”Oh all right, tell Robert hi for me and send my love. We’re fine here. It gives us some privacy anyway so Tara and I can talk.”_

After telling her that I loved her and gave a quick peck on her lips, I rushed out of the apartment toward Seb.

I sent a message to Robert, so he’d cover for me, just in case Amanda decided to check up on my story. 

See, this is why I hate lying!

After picking up Seb and heading to the ER, we did indeed learn that his nose was very much broken. Thankfully they were able to set it properly so no lasting damage could be done. 

We were sitting in the exam room, waiting for him to be released, when an all too familiar voice came from the doorway.

_”So, am I to guess why Sebastian has a broken nose, plus, do I get an explanation as to why I’m being the lie to cover Evans’ ass?”_

Seb and I both startled as we saw Downey standing there leaning against the door frame. 

_“Being the good friend that I am, I headed down here to actually see you Chris. Don’t want your wife to think you’ve become a complete liar so soon into your marriage.”_

I cringed and apologized profusely. 

_“I’m sorry Man, your name was the first thing I thought of.”_

He waved me off and looked at Seb who looked probably as bad as he felt.

_”She did a number on you, didn’t she? Which one was it? Amanda or Tara? I’m assuming from the look on your face it was Tara. Am I right?”_

Sebastian nodded in agreement and and proceeded to tell Robert the whole story. 

Everything.

Including what happened in Figi. 

Robert took it all in and patiently waited for him to finish.

_”Wow, of all the dick head things to say, that had to be right at the top. What made you think that telling her that would help anything?”_

Seb groaned only to hiss in pain, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. 

_“I don’t know! I wasn’t thinking at all! All I could think about was how wonderful she felt and it just popped out. I’m such a fucking idiot! I don’t know how I’m going to fix this. She’s never going to talk to me again.”_

Robert sighed and came to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Seb a look of sympathy.

_”I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to give her some time to calm down. Let her process what happened and then approach her with the biggest damn apology you can muster up. You know, coming from a man that’s fucked up on a royal scale multiple times.”_

Seb agreed with Robert, though I think it was more like he was afraid Tara would break his nose again. Or worse. 

That woman definitely knew how to take care of herself in the kick ass department. 

Later, after I got Seb home and returned back to my own. Tara seemed to be in a better mood, at least on the surface. There was something lingering in her eyes that told me she definitely wasn’t.

That night, as I’m laying with my beautiful wife in bed, her head nestled upon my chest, she tried to talk about what’s going on with Tara.

_”Some jerk back in South Carolina broke her heart. She won’t even tell me who he is. I think she’s embarrassed by the whole thing, ya know? She’s always been the woman who said she never needed a man or even wanted something long term.”_

I definitely got that vibe from her as well when I met her. 

_“I’m sure she’s hurting. Knowing someone you love doesn’t love you back. But, maybe this guy does love her and he’s just scared. Being scared can make anyone do some pretty stupid stuff. You know, like walking out on the best thing that’s ever happened to you because she didn’t tell anyone about you.”_

I smiled into her hair as she chuckled into my chest, swatting it with her hand. 

_“Yes, that was pretty stupid.”_

_“Hey!”_

She laughed even harder before leaning up and kissing me soundly on the lips, drawing a groan out that made me pull her even closer. 

_“I guess I just want Tara to have what we have. To be just as happy and in love.”_

I rolled her over onto her back and skimmed my hand down her side before resting my palm on her belly.

It won’t be long before she’ll start to show and I couldn’t wait! 

_“If she’s able to fall in love, then there’s always hope. But, I don’t know Babe, I’m not sure anyone is quite as happy as I am, having you in my life.”_

Not much was said beyond that. 

I made love to my wife. Thankful that we had each other.

I just hope, one day, Tara and Seb can work through their problems and find their way back to each other.

They both deserve to be happy.

 

Sebastian

It’s been three days since the whole Spa incident. 

My nose is starting to heal and the swelling has gone down quite a bit. 

Mostly I’ve just stayed home and wallowed in my own self pity. God knows I didn’t want too many people seeing me like this.

I had received a message from Jacques that he found my sun glasses in his massage room at the Spa. 

They must have fallen out of my shirt pocket when Tara and I were having sex. I don’t even remember bringing my sunglasses.

I groaned at the memory. Hating myself all over again. 

God! I’m such a fucking idiot!

Seriously, I should never be allowed to speak unless it’s scripted out for me. Because obviously I can’t be trusted to say the right thing...EVER!

Walking into the Spa, it was quite early. I wanted to get there and get out before too many people showed up. 

I definitely didn’t want to see my bruised up face all over the tabloids, that’s for sure. 

The moment I walked in, Sabrina the reception, gasped and rushed around her desk to me. 

_“Oh! Mr. Stan! You poor thing. That looks so painful. Are you ok?”_

I tried to give her a smile, but I think I only half assed it to tell you the truth. 

I hated even being here again after what happened. My pain was a reminder enough of my goof up.

_”Good morning Sabrina. I’m just here to pick up my sunglasses. Jacques said I left them here.”_

She nodded and looped her arm through mine and tugged me off toward the back massage rooms.

_”Oh, yes, he told me about that. Jacques is in the back getting supplies, but I’d be happy to take you back there to get it.”_

I found it odd that she would want to come with me. I mean, I could have just ran back there and grabbed them real quick. I knew where it was.

She opened the door and led me inside. Shutting it behind her. 

Why would she do that?

I just really need to get out of here. 

I turned away from her and began looking for my glasses, thinking they would be on a shelf or out in plain sight for me to see. 

I didn’t see them anywhere. 

I wonder where he pu..

Sabrina said my name and I turned to look at her, thinking she must have found them for me. 

Instead, my mouth hung open in shock as I saw Sabrina standing there with her shirt off, showcasing her very provocative lacy black bra.

_”Whoa, uh, Sabrina, I think you must have misunderstood why I’m here.”_

She almost seemed to purr as she slowly walked toward me.

I backed away from her, only to find myself flush against the wall with nowhere else to go. 

_“Oh I don’t think I have. All those times you’ve flirted with me. Here I thought you were such a gentleman. Then a few days ago I find out that wasn’t quite true.”_

I swallowed hard, finding my throat very dry all of a sudden. 

_“You fucked that woman, right here in this room and what did you get for it? A broken nose. Why have her, when you can have me? I won’t hurt you Sebastian. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And I think you want me too.”_

All while she was talking, she was slowly coming closer. When she got close enough, she ran her hands down my chest, heading toward my belt.

Just as her fingers touched the top of my pants, I grabbed her hands and held them tightly. 

_“Sabrina, this is not going to happen. Ok? I just need my sunglasses and I’ll be on my way. Trust me, you don’t want me.”_

I had opened my mouth to protest some more, only to gasp in shock as she lunges toward me and kissed me. 

The woman is stronger than she looks!

I gripped her upper arms and tried to pry her off of me. 

Hell! As I tried to pull my mouth away, which was difficult since I was pressed firmly against the back wall, she ground herself into me and moaned loudly. 

Tightening my grip, I yanked her away from me, only to hear two loud gasps come from the doorway. 

_“You have got to be fucking kidding!”_

There with mouths wide open in shock, stood Amanda and Tara. 

Of all the fucking bad luck!

Before I could even register how I was going to explain all of this, Tara grabbed Amanda’s hand and pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

There was no way on Earth I was ever going to talk my way out of this one. I was truly and royally fucked!

I groaned and slumped against the wall. 

_“Come on Sebastian, forget about her. I’m what you want. Let’s finish what we started.”_

She began to lean into me again and I shoved her hard backwards, almost making her fall. 

~~~~_“Get the fuck off of me! What the hell just happened here?! Why was Amanda and Tara here so early? And where the fuck are my sunglasses?”_

She laughed and skimmed her fingers  over the lacy strap of her bra.

_”You didn’t leave any sunglasses here.”_

Wait...huh?!?

_”But Jacques..”_

_”Nope. I texted you. I used his cell phone when he wasn’t looking. How else was I going to get you here alone. Plus, it was just a bonus that Amanda rescheduled their spa treatments for first thing this morning. I figured it would be good for your little fluzzy to see what she was missing out on by being a total bitch.”_

What at the actual fuck?! What is it with me and attracting fucking psychos for Christ’s sake?

I quickly got out of that room and rushed home. I had to try and figure out how to fix the damage that was done. 

I didn’t have much hope. 

Especially when I received a text from Tara.

_”Thank you for showing me your true colors. I’m glad I didn’t waste my life loving a total fucking bastard like you!! Goodbye Sebastian. Never speak to me again, or so help me God I will break more than just your God Damn nose! 🖕🏻“_

I sat down heavy onto my bed and looked at that message for what seemed like an eternity. 

Like I told her, we’re both like two forces of nature and it would all just end in disaster. 

I’ve lost the only woman I have ever loved. 

And it fucking sucked!

Standing up, I screamed out in anger and threw my phone across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. 

Crumbling to the floor, I leaned against the bed and mourned the future I had hoped to create with Tara. A future I should have known would never come true. 

I was right all along, I was never meant to love anyone, it only ends in heartache. 

I know this feeling all too well, as my heart shattered into a million pieces inside my chest. 

I feared I’d never be able to put the pieces back together again.


	11. Unexpected Surprises

Tara

Wiping my grease covered hands on a rag, I narrowed my eyes at the peace of crap car I was currently working on.

The thing was beyond hope. It needed a whole new engine for starters. I won’t even get into the problems with the transmission.

I definitely didn’t have good news for the car’s owner that’s for sure. 

Greg, one of my fellow mechanics, came strolling over and smirked at my exasperated expression.

_”What’s the matter Darlin? That car too much for ya? Need a real mechanic to take a look at it?”_

Fucking prick! 

I was definitely not in the mood to put up with his macho bullshit today. Or any day for that matter. 

_“Sure, if I see one other than myself of course.”_

He flipped me off and went back over to his own vehicle he was working on. 

_“Leave her the hell alone Greg, for fuck’s sake man, if you just want to get in her panties, insulting her isn’t the way to go.”_

Jeff, another mechanic had come in and heard the whole thing. 

Out of all the people that work here, he was the nicest. Probably also the reason I’ve fucked him before. 

Like a few times actually.

He’s easy on the eyes and doesn’t feel the need to belittle me every chance he gets. 

So in other words, definitely fuckable material. 

The last time we actually slept together was probably almost a year ago. He got himself a steady girlfriend and from what I hear, he may be proposing to her soon.

Good for him.

Nice to see someone getting their happily ever after. 

_“Thanks Jeff.”_

He shrugged and came to stand by me, leaning against the pile of junk my client left me.

_”No problem Tara. I hate seeing the other guys treating you badly. Especially when you’re ten times the mechanic most of these idiots are.”_

I smiled at him for the compliment. 

See, totally fuckable.

_“It’s alright. I’m use to it by now.”_

He got quiet for a few moments as I tried to clean more grease and grime off my hands. I suddenly yawned for the umteenth time and he frowned at me.

_”You still not sleeping well? If you’re still having problems, maybe you should see your doctor about it. Get something to help. Hell, sometimes I need to take a sleeping pill every once in a while so I’m the nice chipper guy you know.”_

He grinned and nudged my shoulder with his elbow. 

_“No thanks, sleeping isn’t my problem actually. I’m sleeping better now. To tell you the truth, I don’t know why the hell I'm so tired. Just not feeling myself lately.”_

He looked concerned. 

_“You still upset about that mystery man of yours from New York? Maybe that’s what’s got you feeling out of sorts.”_

I actually confided in Jeff about a week after I got back home. I kinda had to when I broke down in tears one morning.

A newlywed couple had brought in a car and they were being loving toward each other and the man called his wife Sweetheart. It triggered feelings I was trying so hard to suppress, and I just lost it.

Of course I didn’t tell him who it was. He just knows I’ve been dealing with a broken heart. 

_“No, that was like, what, almost two months ago? For what it’s worth, I’ll always be upset on some level about what happened, but, I don’t know, maybe I’m getting sick again.”_

He looked me over as if to asses if I looked like I was sick. 

_“Besides being tired, anything else going on?”_

I shrugged and threw the grease rag onto a nearby workbench, yawning yet again.

_“I mean, kinda, but I doubt they are related to be being tired all the damn time. Certain foods just turn my stomach lately. Stuff I normally have no problem with. Remember those tacos Javier brought in last week? I about tossed my cookies from the smell alone. Don’t get me started on the females issues. But that’s not really something you want to hear about.”_

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his side. 

_“I think you forget I’ve been living with Cheryl for the past four months. Female issues are my life now. Besides, we’ve slept together. I got to know your female bits pretty well.”_

I pushed him off me playfully and he laughed some more. So did I.

_”Trust me, I haven’t forgotten. Alright, you want to hear it, then here it comes. I think my birth control pills are too strong for me now that I’ve lost weight. Not that I’m complaining about not having a period and all, but it’s given me some uncomfortable cramps. Kinda like I’m gonna start, but don’t.”_

I was thinking about how my next doctors appointment would go and talking to her about changing my prescription. 

Jeff was quiet. 

I looked over at him and his eyes were wide and his hand was covering his mouth as if he were trying to suppress laughter. 

_“What? Hey, you asked for it pal. If you didn’t want to hear about my female issues then you shouldn’t have said anyth...”_

_”Tara, no that’s not why I was laughing. I mean, come on, even you have got to see how funny this is, right? Well, maybe not funny, but kinda obvious. And I’m a dude!”_

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what the fuck he’s talking about.

_”What’s obvious? I must be missing something.”_

He laughed louder and it drew some attention from the other employees in the area. 

He suddenly stopped and tugged on my sleeve, cocking his head toward the break room. 

_“Uh, why don’t you come with me for a minute and I’ll tell ya.”_

Rolling my eyes, I followed him to the break room. He shut the door behind us. The front walls were glass and see through, so no worries of people thinking we were fucking. 

_“Alright, now spill it, what am I missing?”_

He tripped over his words a bit before he finally seemed to come up with what he wanted to say.

_”I mean, I’m a guy, but I have three sisters. You’re tired all the time, feeling queasy and your periods messed up. Come on, surely you can connect the dots here.”_

I frowned and really thought about what he was saying. 

Then suddenly I remembered something Amanda had told me about when she told me she was pregnant. She hated how she couldn’t eat coconut anymore because it makes her sick. She loves coconut.

Oh shit!

No! 

Oh fucking God, No!! 

It can’t be true! It just can’t be, I’m on the pill. I’m religious about taking it the same time every damn day for Pete’s sake.

Hell, even when I was sick, I made sure to take it with all the other fucking meds the doctor put me on, including the antibio..

Oh fuck!!

_”By George! I think she’s finally putting two and two together. Freaked out yet?”_

I stumbled back and sat down hard into a chair. 

_“Oh God, Jeff, I think I’m freaking out here! Shit! This can’t be happening. I’m not...I can’t be..”_

_”Pregnant?”_

I glared at him.

_”Yes, that! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!!”_

_“Well, that is usually how it happens.”_

I stood up and punched his arm.

_”Shut up! I know how it happens.”_

He play rubbed his arm like I hurt him, when I know I didn’t. 

Giving me a look of sympathy, he grabbed me by my shoulders and bent down a bit to look me in the eyes.

_”Tara. Go home. It’s Friday. I’ll tell the big boss man that you had a female emergency. Trust me, he won’t question you about it. Go take a test and find out for sure. I’ll talk to the owner of that pile of crap you were working on and give him the bad news.”_

I thanked him and quickly went to get my things to go home. Well, first to the store and then home. 

I have never, NEVER taken a pregnancy test before. I’ve been on birth control since I was 14. I’m fucking religious about that shit. Plus I still make every guy wear a condom. Well, every guy but Sebastian. 

Fuck it all to hell, I just can’t be pregnant. 

Please! God! Don’t let me be pregnant!

Thirty-five minutes later, I pulled up to my house and rushed inside. Thankfully I had to pee. 

Hell, I may puke while I’m in the bathroom while I’m at it. My nerves were a wreck. 

I swear, if I’m not pregnant, I’ll kick Jeff’s ass for making me panic for nothing. 

I definitely was panicking, my hands shaking badly as I took out the test and proceeded to piss on it. 

Sitting the test on the bathroom counter, I left the room.

_”Alexa, set an alarm for three minutes.”_

_“Alright, an alarm has been set for three minutes.”_

I began to pace my living room and pray more than I’ve ever prayed in my entire life. 

I just can’t be pregnant. It would be the worst situation ever! Considering I refuse to talk or see Sebastian ever again.

But then again, if I am pregnant, I’ll have to. There’s no way I could keep this from him. Even if I wanted to.

Amanda would know, which means Chris would know. Then Sebastian would know for sure. I definitely didn’t want him to find out that way. 

I remember how much Sebastian was hurt by the last woman who said she was pregnant by him. I’m just not that kind of person. 

No matter how hurt I am that Sebastian doesn’t love me and only used me for sex, I couldn’t keep his child from him. 

Bastard or not, every kid deserves to know their father. Plus I know Sebastian would make a great father, despite my feelings about him personally. 

Of course I’m probably worrying over nothing. I’m probably not even pregnant. I could be getting all worked up for nothing. 

Yet I couldn’t help but wonder, what it would be like. To have his baby. To have him in my life and my child’s life. 

How will I ever be able to be around him. Especially since I still love him, despite everything that happened. 

The alarm sounded and made me practically jump out of my skin. 

_“Alexa, stop alarm.”_

I made my way quickly to the bathroom and stared at the test just sitting there from the doorway. 

My life could completely change in the next few seconds and it terrified me. 

Gathering up some courage, I slowly crept toward the counter and picked up the stick.

I had got one of those digital ones. That way I wouldn’t be confused by the results. It will either say Pregnant or Not Pregnant. 

Dummy proof.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the screen on the stick. 

Pregnant.

It says Pregnant. 

The stick dropped from my hands and clattered to the bathroom floor. My body followed it.

I held my knees to my chest and cried. 

I didn’t know what else to do. 

I’m pregnant.

I’m pregnant with Sebastian’s baby. 

All I could think of, over and over again, was that I’m not ready. I’m not ready to be a mom. But most of all, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to see Sebastian again. 

So many thoughts roared inside my head. I couldn’t help but think about possibly gettin an abortion. 

My stomach lurched and I quickly lunged for the toilet, throwing up everything I had to eat for lunch. 

When I was done, I pressed my palm to my lower belly and cried even harder. 

I cant do that! I can’t kill my baby. His baby. Just the thought of it makes me feel ill. 

It made me realize that I want this baby. No matter how much of a shock and unplanned it is. It’s his. 

Now I just need to figure out how I’m going to tell him. 

I figured it was best to just do it and get it over with, like a bandaid. Otherwise if I thought about it too much, I’d chicken out. 

Dragging myself into my bedroom, I pulled my cell from out of my back pocket and sat down on my bed. 

Fingers trembled as I unlocked the phone and pulled up Sebastian’s number. His name on the screen stared back at me. 

I’ve never been able to bring myself to delete his number.

It was now or never. I needed to do this and get it over with. 

I pressed call and placed the phone to my ear, my lip trembling as I tried not to cry yet again.

I was surprised when the call went to his voicemail. His smooth as silk voice hit my ear and it made my heart beat louder in my chest. 

Then came the beep.

_“Um, hi, Sebastian, it’s me, Tara. I mean of course you know it’s me, you have my number. Unless of course you deleted it. But..anyway, I’m calling you because I found out something. Something important. I don’t even know how to tell you this.”_

I took a shaky breath as tears leaked out of my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

_”Seb, I’m, I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant and it’s your baby. I swear to you that this is not a repeat of what that, that woman did to you. No matter how angry or hurt I am, I could never keep your child from you. Hell, I don’t even know if you’ll want anything to do with me or this baby.”_

I couldn’t help but sob into the phone, hating my weakness. 

_“I’m keeping the baby. I just wanted you to know. Bye.”_

I quickly hung up and rushed back into the bathroom and threw up all over again. 

It was done.

The ball was now in his court. 

Will he want anything to do with me and the baby? Or will I be raising the baby all on my own. 

I silently prayed he would choose to be an active role in the baby’s life. Perhaps I even added that I’d hope he could learn to love me, like I knew he would love our baby. 


	12. Kick In The Ass

Sebastian 

I cringed as the living room light flicked on, making my head pound worse. It will do that when you’re hungover.

The doorbell soon turned into knocking, more like pounding. Two male voices could be heard outside my apartment door, trying to get my attention. 

I recognized the voices immediately. It was Chris and Robert. 

Fuck. What are they both doing here?

Can’t a man just be miserable in peace anymore? 

A month ago it was Scarlett showing up at my door. Trying to get me to come out and breath some fresh air.

I refused of course. So instead she kept me company and stayed the night, eating ice cream. 

Ironically, it was Rocky Road. 

She told me that she ate tons of the stuff when she got divorced. 

A week after her, Anthony Mackey shows up. May have been a different person, but it was all the same.

They had both tried their best to make me feel better about losing Tara. But nothing worked. 

Chris would come over every few days and check up on me. He never tried to cheer me up, tell me I need to move on. He just stayed with me. Sometimes he didn’t even talk.

He’d show up with groceries and cook a few meals to put in the fridge for me to heat up. Hell, he even cleaned.

He did the same for me when I found out about my son not being real. He knew nothing he said mattered and it wouldn’t make me feel any better.

He knew I just needed a friend.

I wonder if Amanda knew he was coming here.

Apparently he’s brought reinforcements with him today in the form of one Robert Downey Jr. 

The pounding on the door mimicked the pounding in my skull. 

_“Hold your damn horses would ya! I’m coming. Jesus!”_

I unlocked the door and swung it open for them. I immediately turned around and walked toward my kitchen. 

If Robert’s here to give me advice and try to pull me out of this depression, then I’m going to need to be drunk all over again. 

I could see into the living room from my kitchen and watched them both come in and shut the door behind them. They watched me silently as I grabbed a new bottle of Crown Royal.

Removing the seal, I poured myself a hefty glass and poured in some coke for good measure. 

Nothing like a good Crown n Coke.

I tossed in some ice cubes then headed back toward my awaiting guests. 

_“So, which one of you wants to start first? Or wait, let me save you the time and energy and just answer you right now.”_

They looked at each other and Robert motioned for me to continue.

_“By all means, please, entertain me.”_

I tipped my glass to him and bowed slightly.

_“How does this sound? No, I don't want to go out. No, I don’t want to move the fuck on. No, I’m not going to call her. Yes, I know drinking away my sorrows won’t make anything better. Do I give a fuck? No. How am I doing so far?”_

Robert shrugged.

_”So far so good, keep going.”_

I sat down on my couch, after throwing a pile of mail I haven’t opened yet, onto the floor. With the rest of it from God knows when. I’ve lost track. 

_”Alright, I think I will.”_

I took a large gulp from my glass and relished the burn as it went down my throat.

_”Yes, I am a total fuck up. Don’t even try to tell me otherwise. It won’t work. No, I’m not gonna fucking kill myself, though trust me, I almost wish I could. I’ll take a shower when I feel like it. I know I need a hair cut. And yes, I like walking around in nothing but my pajama bottoms.”_

Taking a few more gulps of my drink, I raised an eyebrow at the two men. 

_“Well, you got us Sebastian. You are officially psychic, along with being a complete disaster. Congratulations, you’ve officially met rock bottom. Though you haven’t gone to hard drugs yet and been arrested, so there’s a goal for you at least.”_

I grinned, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. It was helping my head to feel better. 

_“Everyone needs a goal.”_

Chris sighed heavily and began to walk around my living room and clean up. Picking up mail and empty food cartons from delivery. 

Robert grabbed Chris and made him stop and put everything down. 

_“Chris, stop, don’t pick up after him like you’re his mother. If he wants to live like a slob, let him. He apparently likes looking, feeling and living like shit.”_

Chris’ eyes widened at the bluntness, looking between us both. I don’t think he expected it to tell you the truth. 

_“Uh, Robert, maybe that’s not the best thi..”_

_”Oh shut it Evans. You wanted my help so I’m giving it. You don’t get a say in how I help. Remember that kick in the ass I told you about?”_

I watched Chris nod yes.

_”Good, go make some.”_

Chris looked at me nervously before setting the pile of mail down on the coffee table and headed toward my kitchen. 

What the fuck is he doing? Cooking? 

Cool, I could eat.

_”Alright Downey, you obviously have something you want to tell me, so make it quick so I can finish that entire bottle of Crown in my kitchen and I can pass out before six pm. With any luck I’ll be out until Noon tomorrow.”_

I went to take another drink when Robert snatched the drink out of my hand.

_”Hey!”_

I went after him as he walked, more like stormed into the kitchen and poured my drink out in the sink.

_”I was drinking that asshole!”_

He glared at me. He then proceeded to grab the bottle of Crown Royal I left on the counter and pour it down the drain. 

_“The fuck man, what the hell?!”_

Throwing the now empty bottle into into the trash, he began to go through all my cabinets and pull out any bottle of liquor he could find.

I went to grab him to stop him, only to be grabbed from behind by Chris and held back. 

_“What the fuck Chris! Let me go!”_

_”No! I’m sorry Seb, but this is for your own good.”_

I screamed obscenities at both of them as I saw probably a thousand dollars worth of alcohol go down the drain. 

When he was finally done, my trash can was full of empty bottles.

He marched right up to me and I stopped struggling as I saw the look he gave me. 

I’ve heard Chris tell me how scary Robert can be when he’s pissed off. 

Damn! He was right.

_”Sebastian, get your fucking head out of your ass for one God Damn minute and listen to me! I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you and Tara. But dammit, it only didn’t work out because you gave up. You automatically assume that just because you fucked up, that she doesn’t love you anymore. That’s not how love works you idiot!”_

All the fight left me. Tears pooled in my eyes at just the mention of her name. 

_“You need to grow up and get your big girl panties on. You want to be with Tara? Then you need to fight for her. Prove to her how sorry you are and how much you love her. Call her man, call her right fucking now!”_

I jerked away from Chris, who willingly let me go. He figured I wouldn’t attack Robert anymore. 

Well, that option is still up for debate.

_“I can’t call her even if I wanted to. I broke my phone like two months ago. Besides, she doesn’t want to see me or hear from me. Trust me, she made it crystal clear about that. Bodily harm and all.”_

I sniffed and wiped at the tears starting to slide down my face.

Chris pulled out a phone from his back pocket and handed it to me. 

_“Here.”_

I took the phone and looked at it and him very confused.

_”What is this?”_

Robert laughed.

_”Surely you’re not that drunk to not know what a cell phone looks like.”_

I flipped him off.

_”Oh fuck off Downey, I know what a cell phone is.”_

Chris smiled and pointed at the phone in my hand. 

_“That’s your cell phone.”_

I looked down at the phone even more confused. I clearly remember smashing it against a wall two months ago. 

_“One of the times I came over, I found it. So I took it, well, what was left of it, and got it fixed. I figured maybe one day, you’ll be ready to use it. To call Tara. To get her back Man. You gotta try. You’ll never be able to live with yourself unless you try. And pal, I’m tired of cleaning up after your nasty ass and seeing you so hard on yourself.”_

I pressed the home button and sure enough, it was my phone. The picture of Tara as the wallpaper staring right back at me.

Robert suddenly handed me a cup of hot coffee. 

_“Here, drink this. It’s what I call a kick in the ass. Trust me, you need it. Maybe two of them. Because Buddy, what kind of friend would I be, to let you drunk dial your girl and just fuck this up even more.”_

I gave a small laugh and sniffed the black liquid. Hell it was so strong I think my nose hairs curled. 

I stared for a moment between the cup of coffee and my phone. 

It took me all of one minute to make a decision and start drinking the kick in the ass. 

Oh Man, boy was it ever!

Sitting back down on the couch, I sipped and cringed as I went through all my missed messages and phone calls. 

I suddenly came across a missed call from three days ago.

I spewed the coffee right out of my mouth and stood up, heart racing. 

Tara. 

Tara called. She called...me!

Chris was cussing and trying to wipe coffee off of his pants leg, where I had spit it all over him. 

_“Fuck! What the hell dude?!”_

I was almost shaking as I spoke.

_”T..Tara called me.”_

Both Robert and Chris’ eyes widened. Robert grinned and motioned toward the phone.

_”See, what did I tell you. Did she leave a voicemail? Check.”_

I dialed my voicemail and groaned as I had to listen to no less than thirty messages before I finally got to Tara’s. 

I stood there frozen as I listened to her message. Tears slipped out of my eyes. Robert and Chris looked worried. 

When the message was done, I stood there staring at my phone in shock. 

She’s pregnant.

Oh God! She’s pregnant!

Robert grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit.

_”For Christ sake Seb, you’re as pale as a ghost. What did she say? What, is she pregnant or something?”_

He was clearly joking about the last part, a smirk on his face. 

When I looked up into his eyes. He froze. 

_“Oh Shit! Really? Oh man, I was just joking. Is she really pregnant?”_

Chris gasped and I looked over at him, more tears streaming down my face. 

_“She’s pregnant. Chris. I’m gonna be a dad.”_

Chris gave a tentative smile, so did Robert. Then I couldn’t contain it anymore. The biggest smile erupted onto my face and I jumped in the air giving a loud whoop!

_”She’s pregnant! Oh my God! I’m gonna be a father! Yes! Fuck yes!!”_

Chris pulled me into  to a huge bear hug and Robert followed up with one of his own. 

Once the sudden excitement wore off a bit, I looked at my two friends and then down at my naked chest and dingy pajama bottoms. 

_“Chris, book me the first flight you can find to South Carolina. Robert, pack me a bag.”_

Robert smirked. 

_“So what are you gonna do?”_

I gave the biggest smile and ran off toward my bedroom, hollering back to him as I went. 

_“Taking a shower. I gotta flight to catch and the mother of my child to go see. I’m gonna win her back if it’s the last thing I do!”_

I heard Chris laugh and yell at me.

_”About damn time Boo Bear! About damn time!”_

 


	13. Forgiveness

Tara

I sat staring at the TV, waiting for Chris’ interview with Jimmy Fallon. Amanda had messaged me and told me it was going to be the best one yet.

I had a feeling Chris will be revealing her pregnancy. 

When she called me, I was going to tell her I’m pregnant too. But she was so excited about the interview, that I just couldn’t do it.

If she’s letting the world know about the baby, I didn’t want to take anything away from that. 

So, instead I kept my mouth shut.

I laid a hand upon my belly and smiled. 

I never thought I would be the woman excited about having a baby. 

It’s been four days since I left Sebastian the voicemail. I haven’t heard from him. That spoke volumes.

Either he doesn’t give two shits about me and his baby, or, he doesn’t believe me. With his history, I wouldn’t be surprised. 

Once I got over the initial shock and coming to terms with being a single mom, I started to embrace it. 

I keep imagining what the baby will look like. 

Even though I know it may not be the smartest thing, I hoped the baby looks like Sebastian. 

No matter how much I’ve tried. I just can’t seem to hate him. Even knowing he’s abandoned us, I still can’t.

He was the love of my life.

Is the love of my life. 

I keep picturing his smile, the smell of his skin and how he could play my body like a fiddle.

No man will ever compare to him. Ever.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening music for The Tonight Show. The interview will be starting soon.

I was just getting into the show, when there was someone knocking at my front door. 

I frowned, thinking of who could be here at this time of night. 

Hell, I wasn’t even really decent for company. I was wearing black sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap matching top. It said ‘I believe in Unicorns ‘ across the front.

Oh well, whoever it is will be getting an eye full. Serves them right for coming here this late. 

Standing up, I made my way to the door, still trying to listen for when Chris comes on. 

Whoever it was knocked again. 

_“Keep your panties on, I’m coming.”_

I gasped and stepped a few feet back as I saw who was at my door. 

_“Hey Sweetheart.”_

Sebastian. 

He came! He’s here, at my door! And oh God he looks good.

When I didn’t say anything and just stood there staring at him, he spoke up first. 

_“I got your message yesterday. Sorry I couldn’t come sooner. All the flights were booked up until today.”_

He took a small step toward me and into my home. 

Sebastian is in my house, holy crap!

I mustered up the strength to speak.

_”You came. You’re here. I didn’t think you cared. It’s been four days and I thought, maybe, you didn’t believe me, or hated me.”_

Coming fully into my house, Seb shut my door and took another step toward me.

_”Tara, I could never hate you. Plus I trust you more than most people in my life. I’ve been a lot of things lately. I’ve been stupid to be afraid of loving you. I’ve been an idiot for not calling you after Figi and tell you how much I cared, even before I realized how much I loved you. I’ve been a complete moron for saying the most idiotic thing I could have said after we had sex at the Spa.”_

I stood there taking all his words in and my heart was nearly deafening in my ears as it pounded practically out of my chest. 

_“Tara, I need you to know, I didn’t kiss Sabrina. She kissed me. She tricked me to come there with some lie about leaving my sunglasses and then practically jumped me in the room. You and Amanda came in as I was trying to get her off me. I’d never, never cheat on you. You’re it for me. You’re my whole world. I love you. Please, please say you’ll forgive me.”_

By the time he stopped talking, I was doing a poor job of keeping my tears at bay. 

_“You mean it? It’s not just a ruse to get me to sleep with you again? You really love me?”_

My bottom lip trembled as more tears slid down my cheeks. 

He took those final few steps to stand right in from of me. I gasped from his proximity. His smell invading my senses. 

Cupping my cheeks, he wiped away the falling tears.

_”It’s all true. I love you Tara. I love you so much that it was literally killing me to be away from you. You’re my everything. My whole world. You’re my happily ever after. You, and our baby.”_

I sobbed as his own tears began to fall. I couldn’t hold back any longer. I needed him. I needed to hold him to prove this was all real. 

_“I love you too. God, Sebastian, I love you so much. Of course I forgive you. I couldn’t even stay mad at you.”_

He groaned and pulled me toward him. His lips met mine and electricity flowed through his touch and ignited my very soul. 

I barely registered him moving me backwards, until my back hit a wall. His body pressed against mine in all sorts of delicious ways. 

I could feel him harden against my lower belly. The thought of being with him again nearly melted my panties clean off my body.

His touch was setting my body on fire, his touch scalding, his kiss an inferno. And when his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer, I moaned into the kiss. 

The strength I felt as he held me, only intensified my craving for his body. I needed him on me, above me..inside me. 

I literally ached for have him to be as deep inside me as he could go. 

One large hand gripped my ass and pulled me hard against his groin. He was hard as a rock. The moan I felt and heard, made me tremble with need. 

Pulling his mouth from mine, he all but growled out his next words.

_”If I’m not inside you soon, I’m going to fucking bust. I’m starving Sweetheart and you’re the only food in town.”_

My hands unwound from his hair and stroked down his chest, all the way to his belt. 

Just as I got the thing unhooked, I heard something that caught my attention.

Chris.

Chris and the audience going crazy on The Tonight Show. 

Fuck! What did I miss?!

Sebastian groaned in annoyance when I stopped undoing his pants. Not that I blamed him. From the tent he was sporting and the tightness of his jeans, it had to be uncomfortable to say the least.

He made to kiss me again but I stopped him by pushing on his chest so I could see the TV.

_”What? What’s wrong? Why did you..”_

_”Shhh!”_

He followed my line of sight. Then we were both watching the show. 

_“A boy! Oh my God! That little witch! She didn’t tell me she was having a boy. Hell, she told me first that she was pregnant! I figured she would tell me what she’s having first too. Well, you know, after Chris of course.”_

At the mention of their baby, I saw Sebastian’s eyes cast down my body to my flat, for now, belly. He was thinking about our baby.

I gently pushed him away from me and went to get my phone.

He groaned again and followed me around like a puppy dog. Whining about how he needed to make love to me.

I grinned at him and laughed as he tried to adjust himself inside his pants.

Poor thing.

I kept dialing Amanda’s phone number over and over again. It kept going to voicemail.

_”Pick up, Amanda, I know you’re there. Pick u..”_

She suddenly answered. 

_“Hey Tar..”_

_”What the fuck Bitch?! You didn’t tell me first? I’m truly offended. I thought I was your bestie.”_

Amanda laughed at me.

_”Oh please! I told you about the pregnancy before even the father knew. That has to count for something right?”_

Sebastian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, grinding his cock into my ass. 

I quickly covered the phone to muffle mine and his voice so Amanda wouldn’t find out that Seb was here.

_”Would you stop it, you horn dog! I’m talking to Amanda. Jesus!”_

He began kissing my neck.

_“Come on Tara, get off the phone. I need you Baby Girl.”_

Apparently I didn’t muffle my words good enough _._

_”Tara? Who are you talking to? It’s Seb isn’t it?”_

I was about to answer her when Sebastian suddenly grabbed my phone out of my hand. I squealed in protest.

” _Hey Amanda! Congrats on the baby news! Though hate to tell you, Tara spilled those beans a couple months ago to me. Didn’t know about the boy part though. Oh, just so you know, Sebastian is an awesome name for a boy...just saying.”_

All while he was talking to Amanda, I was chasing him around my couch, trying to get my phone back.

I grabbed a decorative pillow off the couch and kept hitting him with it. 

Finally he handed the phone over, laughing hysterically at my antics to retrieve the cell. 

Plus I was ticked off he spilled the beans about me, well, spilling the beans.

” _You A-hole! That was suppose to be our little secret!”_

Amanda was laughing hard as I finally listened in. 

“ _Um, what were you saying again? About me not telling you the gender? Hmm?”_

I cursed under my breath and swatted at Sebastian who had fallen over onto the couch laughing his ass off. 

” _Shut up you goof! Jesus! Amanda, look, I’m sorry. It just sort of slipped out, you know, like word vomit. I did have him swear to secrecy. He told no one! Not a soul!_ ” 

Sebastian of course only laughed harder, wiping tears from his eyes.

_”I’ll tell you what, all will be forgiven, IF, you tell me why you’re with Sebastian right now.”_

I laughed nervously. Sebastian immediately picking up on my anxiety all of a sudden.

_”Umm, yeah, about that...I’ll have to call you later. It’s uh, complicated. Maybe..sorta. I’m really not sure, ok! Sheesh! Stop grilling me!”_

That of course only made Amanda laugh some more. She didn’t sound too surprised that he’s here. 

I heard the sound of a belt being pulled off and I spun around.

Sebastian grinned wickedly at me and reached behind him with one arm and pulled his shirt off, revealing his bare chest. A whimper left my mouth. 

He winked at me as he began to unbutton and unzip his pants, dropping them to his feet. 

Oh God! He’s not wearing underwear!! 

Oh Fuck! Oh God he’s so damn hard.

_”Tara? What’s going on?”_

A shuddered breath left my mouth and another curse.

” _Uhhhh....Amanda, I gotta call you back.”_

The moment I hung up the phone, he reached out and took it from my hands, placing it on the coffee table.

I was trembling as he suddenly reached out and gripped me around my throat and pulled me toward him. 

I moaned at how hot that one act made me. Fuck, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed him. I want nothing more than for him to take me, dominate me like only he can do.

_”No more phone calls. No more stopping this. Do you want me Tara?”_

His thumb stroked the side of my throat. I knew he could feel my pulse hammering away. 

_“Always.”_

His eyes softened and at first I thought he would stop being forceful. But the look was fleeting and was soon replaced by a more heated look. 

_“Strip for me. Now.”_

God, his voice was so authoritative and gravely with lust. It nearly made me cum right then and there.

Releasing my neck, he quickly kissed my lips, just the gentlest of touches, before signaling me to do as I was told.

I slowly rid myself of my sleep shorts and top. It was the only things I was wearing so it didn’t take long to become completely naked.

He stared at me for a few moments. Well, more like gawked at me. 

His fists clenched. 

_“Kneel.”_

I couldn’t stop the smirk.

_”Trying out a new role are we? Summoning your inner Loki?”_

Taking a step toward me, he gripped my chin and made me look up at him. 

_“Kneel, so I can put that mouth to better use.”_

I literally ruined my panties right then and there. 

No doubt about it.

I bit my lip as I went down to my knees, staring up at him with lust filled eyes. 

He moaned as my eyes drifted down his sculpted chest and abs to his cock straining against the black fabric of his boxer briefs.

My mouth literally watered. 

I licked my lips. 

He laughed under his breath as he slowly lowered his underwear to the floor and stepped out of them. Leaving him completely naked. 

Just as I was. 

We haven’t been completely naked with each other since Figi. 

_“Open your mouth Baby Girl, Show Daddy that pretty pink tongue of yours.”_

Licking my lips one more time, I obeyed and opened my mouth wide. 

With a deep groan, he gripped both sides of my head and slid his hard cock past my lips. 

His head tilted back in pleasure as I rolled my tongue along his length and hummed my enjoyment of his unique flavor. 

It wasn’t long before he was thrusting his hips, fucking my mouth. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. Slipping my hand down my body, I glided my fingers through my soaked pussy lips. I rolled my clit, making me moan around him. 

He suddenly looked down and saw what I was doing. 

_“Fuck Baby! I love it when you play with yourself. But I can think of something a bit more significant to put between those luscious thighs of yours.”_

His cock was pulled from my mouth and I quickly wiped my chin of spit. 

Pulling me up off the floor, he picked me up bridal style and walked to my bedroom and placed me gently down in the middle of my bed. 

He hovered over me, cupping my cheek, his eyes seemed glassy and filled with so much emotions. 

His voice trembled. 

_“Dammit Tara. As much as I want to dominate you, I want to make love to you more. I never thought I’d get to see this day again. You below me, looking at me like you are now. Loving me.”_

My own tears began to bubble up as his leaked down his cheeks. 

_“When I found out my son wasn’t real, all the light left my life. I never thought I’d feel happiness ever again. Until I met you. Now you’re giving me the one thing I never thought I’d get, a family.”_

Tears slipped down my cheeks and into my hair. His voice sounded wrecked with so many emotions.

_”I’m hoping I’m not putting my foot in my mouth all over again when I say this. When I ask you. I love you Tara. I love you and I already love our baby. I loved it the moment I heard you tell me that you’re pregnant.”_

He stroked by cheek and hair, kissing my forehead before looking me deep in my eyes. 

_“Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man in the entire world.”_

A sob left my throat and I nodded, a huge smile on my face.

_”Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!”_

The kiss that followed made my toes curl into the sheets below me. And when he finally thrust inside me, I knew without a doubt that everything would be ok. 

How could it not be? I had the man of my dreams and a baby on the way. 

Boy, when Amanda finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it. 

I looked forward to it. 


End file.
